Caught up in Dreams
by Yasumi
Summary: Loki/OC! Loki and Cephera have been dreaming about each other for over 200 years bit neither had ever met...until now. However neither is what the other expected but they can't seem to get away from what their dreams want from them. Now they are thrown together forced to get along to figure out a common problem.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back to any of you who have read any of my other avengers fics! I've said it before and I'll say it again. I have different ways that Cephera and Loki meet and this is just another one of those! I have decided to add a 'story so far' at the beginning on my chapters for those who might get confused between all the different Cephera/Loki fics. So if you need a reminder look to those summaries :)

For those unfamiliar with my writing I post a chapter every day. I enjoy all sorts of comment and reviews so don't be afraid to leave me your thoughts :p

I'll say this in this chapter and it will apply to all. I do not own any characters belonging to marvel!

Also sexual content contained within...a lot of sexual content!

Chapter 1

Cephera felt his breath on her neck right before he latched on. He licked and sucked the junction of her neck beneath her ear all the while his hands undoing the ties at the back of her dress.

She gasped when he nibbled a very sensitive spot where her neck curved into her shoulder. His grin against her skin for a moment made her smile as well. Her hands had been pushing off his long leather coat and were now pressing into his back through his undershirt.

He growled when she rubbed one of her hands up the back of his neck and into his long, wild hair. She grabbed the back of his head and pushed his mouth harder onto her skin. He sank his teeth onto her shoulder marking her with with a large hickey and what would later be a bruise from his teeth. She cried out and dug her nails into his scalp which cause him to tear her dress passed her breasts. He flung her backward to fall upon a bed.

He roughly ripped the dress off her hips and down her legs. She could only smile as he tossed it absently aside. Grabbing her by the knees he pushed her legs apart. She giggled as he splayed feather like kisses up her inner legs and thighs until he was tasting her core. All giggles stopped and she gasped and threw her head back gripping his hair in one small hand.

He eagerly lapped at her clit making her shamelessly wet for him as he always did. She was mounting in frustration. She wanted him in her. She heard him work his pants off while still working her with his tongue. It seemed he too was in a rush.

He broke off from her thighs licking his lips and was over her in seconds. He thrust his cock deep in her with barely any hesitation. She moaned and wrapped her legs about his hips as he thrust again. She jammed her nails across his skin and drew a little blood.

Her treatment to his back only made him pound her all the harder. His grunts and moans matching her own. One of his hands latched behind her knee and pulled her leg up further and then his hand grasped her ass.

"Oh yes." She hissed into his ear. He looked down at her with wild, lust filled green eyes and sped up a notch. Her breasts were now crushed to his chest while he buried his face in her hair. His moans coming in short gasps now. With a loud roar he came, spilling his seed deeply inside her throbbing walls.

Cephera cried out and sat up in bed. Her entire lower half was quivering and dripping wet. Her heart rate was through the roof and her hair in tangles. Reaching up she felt her tender shoulder.

It wasn't often it happened but every once and a while she would wake from these sexually simulating dreams with marks and bruises befitting her wild encounters with her mystery man.

Ever since she received her Angels mark she had been dreaming of him. That was over 200 years ago. Never had she met him. She didn't know his name. His face lingered in her mind vividly. She wasn't even sure he existed.

When the dreams first started she was ashamed. She would wake up every morning panting with her cunt dripping wet. Aside from those all too realistic dreams she was a virgin. The only person she ever told about the dreams was her sister.

They never felt like dreams. And the strange occasional occurrences of marks across her body was confusing. She did her best to cover them up but people noticed. The appearance of the marks did lead her to believe that this man was real somewhere.

She climbed from her bed and pulled on her bikini. She needed to free her mind. Outside it was warm and raining and the sun would be up soon. A nice morning swim would do well to calm her hormones and free her mind.

Making her way downstairs to the main part of the large house she stopped when she saw Tony, the owner of the house who was also a long time friend, sitting on the sofa.

"So you sneak him out your room window 'cause if so that's quite a drop." He said confusing her.

"Sneak who?" She asked. He looked her over as he always did when she wore very little. He might be dating Pepper Potts but he was still a man.

"The man I just heard you with. I mean really I could have sworn you were a virgin but I admit defeat on this subject." He was on his feet and tossing back a glass of whiskey.

"I wasn't with a man." She said sighing. "What are you doing down my room hallway?" She said her face turning a little red as she realized he had heard her dreaming.

"You know Im really surprised you just didn't tell me. After all these years of friendship I thought we were closer then this. I could have shook his hand, asked him how it was, offered him a celebratory drink!" Tony went on like she hasn't denied it.

"Tony I was dreaming. There was no one in my room." She said blushing furiously. Tony stopped his walk to refill his glass.

"Man in that case I want the kind of dreams you have, minus the man. A hot model maybe." He said giving it heavy thought. "So any man in particular you've got running around in that multicolored head of yours?" He asked.

"I've never met him. I don't even know if he exists." She said feeling defeated. Tony wouldn't stop now until he had all the answers. And so she came out with it. She told him about her last 200 years of dreaming about this man.

"And you're only now telling me?" He sounded mockingly hurt.

"It's not something I bother telling anyone. He probably doesn't even exist." She reminded him.

"Still that's some kinky shit right there." He told her smiling. Cephera shook her head and left Tony to himself and his booze and made for the pool without further interruption.

Loki hissed as he turned to look into the small vanity provided to him in his prison. The lines across his back where fresh and sore. With the cuffs on his wrists to prevent him from using magic he had no other choice but to leave the marks to heal on their own.

He couldn't help but grin though. She was quite the animal tonight. He knew when he had closed his eyes he would see her in his dreams. After two centuries he had come to enjoy his strange but satisfying dreams. He woke tonight sticky from his own seed but felt completely sated.

He often wondered what the guards on duty must think. He knew he made noises as he slept. Before his exile he was always in the comfort of his own room. Now he was exposed but that didn't make him shy. He relished in the aftermath of his nightly visits from his mystery goddess. For many years he had even searched for her but was unsuccessful.

Even after he would fuck a common whore and then fall into a deep sleep she would be there and bring him a second, more enjoyable, release. Nowadays he had no whores to warm his bed but he really had no need. The women in his dreams knew how to work him just as he knew her.

He had never met this beautiful, violet eyed women yet he felt he knew every inch of her she had offered to him. The first dream he had of her she was a virgin. He had taken her virtue quick and passionately and the dreams never ceased to impress him yet. When he began to once and a while feel real effects outside the dream he often wondered if she had bleed somewhere in the real world as his cock had broken her maidens head.

The thought still amused him to this day. Even though she existed in his dreams for now, he was sure she was real somewhere. One day he would find her and take her for his own. He would enjoy her real skin beneath him for the rest of his life.

But alas Loki was unable to enjoy anything right now. He had been a prisoner in Asgard now for over a year. He had gone through hardly any torture, unless you include the consistent visits from Thor. Odin partly blamed himself for the way things turned out and seemed didn't have the heart to reprimand Loki to harsh treatments that befitted a traitor.

Loki often threw Odin's involvement in his face just to strengthen Odin's hesitation. Loki was patiently awaiting the day Odin would release him on 'good' behaviour and allow him to roam free once more.

Loki would one day seek his revenge upon all those involved in his failure to claim Midgard or deliver the Tesseract to the Chitauri's leader. Revenge upon Thor and his human friends. He knew Thor visited earth often. Aiding them in fixing up the city that had been damaged in the conflict. Thor told Loki everyday his tales involving Midgard. It was tedious and irritating. Loki usually blocked out his 'brothers' words but never stopped him from speaking. Loki would endure the visits to get out sooner.

He wondered how many more years he would have to spend in this dank prison until Odin finally broke down. Having spent a year in there already was but a blip on the map that was his timeline however that didn't make it any less boring.

The only thing he looked forward to nowadays was sleeping but he was not able to do that all the time. Loki sat down at the small table in his cell and waited. Thor would arrive at any moment. He was never late.

After a few moments of waiting he heard the familiar sound of Thor's boots on the stone floors. He appeared outside the door of his cell. The door was made of pure magic and only those with permission from Odin could cross its threshold.

Thor took the food tray from the servant and stepped on in. It seemed ham and eggs was the breakfast item of choice this morning. He suspected Thor put in a special order as Loki enjoyed ham very much. "Good morning brother. I trust you slept well."

Loki couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "I always do." He told Thor. He had given up on trying to have Thor stop calling him brother. It seemed Thor was very persistent in the matter. To Thor they were brothers no matter what blood said.

In a strange way, this made Loki feel content and annoyed at the same time. He didn't want to feel content with such sentimental notions. He was not the boy he had once been. He had no need for sentiment.

"The guards tell me you were yelling in your sleep again." Loki rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing. I assure you it wasn't as bad as they make it sound. Though I am sure they enjoy my discomfort." Loki chewed his ham slowly while Thor shovelled his food in his face fast.

"I can have a potion brought to you, to bring a halt to these painful dreams." Loki let out a soft chuckle.

"Ah foolish Thor. My dreams are far from painful. In fact the only pain I feel is that which I enjoy." Loki was proud of the sudden realizing look that crossed Thor's face. He had never told Thor of his goddess. Thor, at the moment, looked slightly embarrassed. Loki never talked of intimacies with Thor even in their youth. Both men knew the other enjoyed it but both equally kept their lips tight about the goings on in their bedchambers.

Thor shifted in his chair. "Is there anything I can bring you from your rooms? Books? Papers?" Thor offered changing the subject.

"A whore would be enjoyable though I doubt I left one in my room." Loki was having too much fun now as he watched Thor in his discomfort.

"Loki, I know your demeanour has changed but really could you be a little more discreet in your new found tongue." Thor chided him with an irritating tone to his voice. Like he was scolding a child.

"Really Thor it's just a fact of life. We both enjoy the company of women. I am sure had you the chance you would enjoy the feel of your human woman..."

"Enough!" Thor all but yelled his face red. "I would appreciate you not bring up the lady Jane in such matters. I know what it is your trying to do. No matter what you say to me here Loki, I will not forsaken you." Thor assured him pushing his empty plate aside. "You are my brother and for as long as we live I will always be there to guide you back to the correct path."

"And what path is that? To be the dutiful son who will forever be in the shadow of their true Asgardian son. To dwell here to be seen as a monster among the people." Loki spat his words with venom.

"No one thinks you're a monster." Thor said trying to ease Loki's thoughts. Loki brushed off Thor's easing words by standing and turning his back to him with a hiss.

"Your so naive. This is what Odin sees as befitting for a king." Loki didn't bother turning to look at Thor.

"I wish I could make you see that he is still your father. He still loves you as he always had." Thor almost pleaded. Loki didn't reply. They had this conversation before and Loki was not willing to repeat it. Thor cleared his throat. "Let us speak business." Thor said suddenly, changing his tone to a very serious one. Somewhat curious as to what Thor thought was business talk he turned and sat back down.

"Go on." Loki pressed.


	2. Chapter 2

The story so far: Loki and Cephera have been dreaming of each other for 200 years. Cephera has been living with tony stark and had not been in New York when Loki had attacked. Loki is still imprisoned and has been visited by Thor everyday but this day was different as he had business to discuss with his locked up brother.

This is my own take on the Valkyries loosely based on the information I got from watching tales of Asgard. A lot of stuff I make up as I go :p

Loki's dreamer, doctor Loki love, and poodle warriors thanks for joining me on this new adventure. Once again trying to set the tone between Cephera and Loki differently then my last two stories hopefully I will succeed.

Kate Skates24: thanks for joining me. It's always nice to see new people :) happy you enjoyed both my other stories. Thanks for the praise :)

Chapter 2

"The lady Brunhilda of the Valkyries has come seeking aid." This caught Loki's attention. Brunhilda was the leader of a large group of women who spurned men and trained as combat warriors. They also had a direct connection to Valhalla and its mystical angels. They often prayed to these angels and sometimes where granted the rights to use their powers for good deeds. For Brunhilda to come to Thor for help was astronomical.

"And what ails the band of warrior women to turn to men for help?" Loki had leaned his elbows down on the table, his chin resting on top of his knuckles.

"Several female angels, of Valhalla, have fallen to the holy grounds that is the mountain range where the Valkyries live. All angels powerless and appear to be dying. This is beyond their knowledge. They have been unable to tap into the heavenly light for two weeks now. They fear something is amiss."

Loki knew his mouth was slightly gapping. Of all the news he thought to hear from Thor this was beyond his understanding. Loki was perplexed by the Valkyries situation.

"They have asked that I have you assist them. They wish you to attempt to use your power to make contact with any remaining angels." Loki raised an eyebrow and wiggled his hands showing off his cuffs.

"A little difficult when Odin is afraid I will use my power to vanish or escape." Thor sighed heavily.

"I have spoken to father. He feels this matter is extremely important and is willing to restore your power for a short time while still wearing the cuffs. You will be granted two days to help the warrior women. He also promises that should you help them without incident he will consider moving you to your rooms instead of this cell." Loki considered the offer.

Two days was not a lot of time for using that kind of magic. But loki was very confident in his power. If there was one thing he had mastered, it was that. The thought of his rooms also was appealing. There was no real reason for him to attempt escape. To escape would most likely bring him to be captured by the Chitarui who no doubt would enact there promised revenge.

"I will help but only if I can have access to my tower. There are things there I will need." Loki told Thor deciding this task would not be all bad.

"They have also granted us entrance to their holy grounds to speak with the only angel currently still able to speak. Though her words are cryptic, they where hoping you may be able to make sense of them. I am to be at your side at all times." Loki nodded. This he figured would be the case. Who would leave him to his own devices now.

"When do we began?" Loki was impatient to feel his magic course though him one more even for a short time. He was eager to see something more then the cells stone walls.

"Immediately. You will be allowed to go to your bedchambers and change, afterward we see father to restore your magic temporarily." Thor said this as if to remind Loki he had a short time. Loki nodded and stood.

Cephera sat in front of the computer screen looking back at her sister in shock. Her sister had learned long ago how to tap into earths Internet and they used Skype, of all things, to chat. "What do you mean gone?!" She said her voice incredulous.

"Gone, poof, disappeared over night." Seraphina was making wild hand gestures as she spoke. She seemed just as worried as Cephera.

"Alleria's?"

"Gone."

"Tanium?"

"Gone. All four women we kept in contact with that had the magic aurora including myself no longer have the angels mark. Do you?" Cephera turned her back toward the camera and pulled her dress off.

"Is it there?" She asked unable to see it herself.

"Yes." Seraphina sounded slightly annoyed and somewhat concerned.

"And you have no idea what's going on?" Cephera pulled her dress back on and turned back to her sister.

Seraphina shook her head. "I think you should come home. I don't like this. I don't want you off by yourself."

"I'm not running home because of a few angels blessing have gone missing. Look see if you can track down the others. See if they all have the same problem. I'll keep an eye on mine. I'll make sure not to use any magic in the meantime." Cephera assured her twin.

Cephera's angels mark was the only reason Cephera could use magic without being killed by it. Until she was sure it was safe she wouldn't put her life in danger. "I'll ask Tony. He might be able to do some digging. He's very good at those kinds of things." Seraphina huffed and narrowed her eyes. She was not happy with Cephera for deciding to stay on earth.

"Fine, but you contact me the moment you lose your mark." Cephera rolled her eyes but agreed. She closed the laptops screen blocking out her sisters final glare.

"Sounds serious." Tony said making Cephera jump. She hadn't heard her friend get home.

"I doubt it. My sister tends to over react to anything that involves me." Cephera tried to hide her concerned look but was unsuccessful.

"You say that like I hadn't met her before. How is she anyway?" He asked ginning.

"She's fine." Cephera replied.

"She still don't want rip my balls off does she?" Cephera rolled her eyes.

"Tony, you slept with her and then when she joked around about being pregnant you immediately denied it being yours and therefore insinuating she was a whore. So yeah pretty sure she still hates you." Cephera replied. The fling her sister had with Tony was never meant to last. Seraphina wasn't the settle down type and at the time neither was Tony. Now Tony had Pepper but her sister still felt insulted after all these years.

"Hey I have a reputation to uphold. She knew what she was getting into." He took a swing of his drink. She rarely saw him without one in his hand.

"Hey Tony. I was hoping you might put a word in with your team. I know one of your team comes from Asgard. I was hoping you could perhaps inquire about the Valkyries." Tony was unfamiliar with the people Cephera was talking about. "Their a large group, society really, of women only. They have a close connection to the heavens. If anyone would know about the angels mark it would be the heavens." Cephera felt somewhat foolish. The marks might only be gone temporarily. Like a hiccup. She felt they might be firing off the gun early.

"One, they're not my team, two these Valkyries are all woman. All hot woman?" Cephera sighed heavily. Tony would never change.

"Will you help me or not?" She asked ignoring his previous inquiry.

"Fine, but you owe me big time. Fury is going to have a field day with my asking for help." Tony all but groaned at the thought.

"No!" Cephera said forcefully. "Just ask Thor. Invite him over for drinks or something. I don't want to end up on SHIELDS radar." She looked at Tony like he had ten heads. After all it was him who warned her to lay low with her use on the magical powers.

"Right. Good point." He clicked his tongue and took another swig before walking away.

Thor and Loki followed Brunhilda to a large room with high arched ceilings decorated with paintings of angels. In the middle of the room stood a pedestal with a orb hovering on top that Loki assumed once used to glow with power but was now just a dull artifact.

Along the rooms rounded walls were makeshift beds of large cozy pillows. On each heap lay a female figure who's wings were spread out wide. They looked petrified.

Loki counted five angels on the beds and one other who was not lying down but half cropped up by more pillows and barely conscious. Her golden eyes lulling back into her head as if she were drugged.

This was the angel he was guided to. "No funny business." He was warned before he was permitted to kneel near her. She rolled her head sideways to glance at him briefly before her chin rested forward on her chest. "Please repeat what it is you've been saying."

The angels head fell back. She shook her head full of rich silver curls and her eyes popped wide as if waking. "Mariaaviaalleriadamarismeria llseraphinajunotaniumcephera payten." Loki blinked in quick succession. His confusion clear on his face. He looked to Brunhilda.

"Perhaps if we wrote it down." He told her trying to hide his agitation. He was brought all the way here for this. It was nothing but ramblings of a sick angel. Loki closed his eyes a moment and reminded himself why he was helping.

Loki watched as the leader of the Valkyries approached with a scroll and quill. Before she reached them Loki hissed when the angel grabbed his wrist painfully and pulled him closer. It whispered in his ear and Loki fell unconscious.

It began as it always did. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were soft and before he was finished kissing her they were swollen from the tense contact.

She sighed when he splayed hot passionate kisses down her neck. She bent back to give him more room. His left hand gripped her ass through her skirt and slide to curve under up her cheeks and began to urge her leg up to rest on his hip.

With her leg in place he was able to reach under her skirt to slip his hand down the back of her underwear and feel the smooth skin of her ass. All the while his mouth continued to taste the flesh of her neck and shoulder. Loki lurched forward in an agonizing moment and light suddenly blinded him. His mystery woman was gone and he squinted hard upward and what he viewed before him was breathtaking and eerie.

Hovering in the sky were a handful of angels. Each one different in their own way but all their wings the same. They didn't move. It was like looking at a painting. His eyes were drawn directly to the girls in the middle. Both with eyes of violet. One had her hands clasping around the others arms as they folded over her chest from behind. The angel behind her was his mystery women her face bright with a smile, her hair all brown wave.

The imagine disappeared and Loki woke and fell backward to land on his back. He lay stunned on the floor aware of Thor saying his name. Loki pulled himself up to sit cross legged. "What is it brother?" Thor said crouching to place a firm hand on his shoulder.

"She showed me an image. An image of more angels." Loki looked around. "And none that are currently residing in this room." Brunhilda looked around as well and then back to him. She was still holding the paper Loki had suggested.

He got back to his knelt position and looked back to the angel. She was shaking hard and her breathing was clipped and shallow. Brunhilda passed forward the items but hesitated when the angels hand reached up slow and steady. They watched her fingertips touch the paper and it sizzled. A long line of letters appeared and the angels hand fell and her eyes closed, her breathing seemed to ceased.

Loki took the paper while Brunhilda said a short prayer. He looked it over. There was no punctuation, no spaces. He couldn't make head nor tails out of it. Thor was looking over his shoulder. "A spell perhaps?" He said. Loki rolled his eyes. Even spells weren't this complicated looking.

"I regret to say this has been a waste of time." Loki said relinquishing the scroll to Thor in a bored manner. He could see the agitated look on Brunhilda's face as he walked out.

Loki heard Thor's footsteps behind him. "Really Loki. That was rude." He said. "These people are counting on us."

"Yes I understand they need us but how am I suppose to work with gibberish like that." He waved his hand over his shoulder. "I could have been back in my tower finding some spell to make direct contact instead of chasing fallen angels." Loki growled. He hated when people used his time unwisely.

"We still have time for other things." Thor assured him. Loki shrugged off the hand that fell on his shoulder and walked faster.


	3. Chapter 3

The story so far: Cephera has been dreaming about Loki these 200 years and he her. Cephera has recently found out that the marks known as magic auroras given to a select chosen few have been disappearing from their bodies. Cephera herself still has hers and has promised to see if she could get Tony to ask a colleague of his about it. Meanwhile Loki and Thor were visiting the holy mountains, home to the Valkyries. Once there loki is gifted with a dreamy image of his mystery woman and nine other woman all adorning angels wings. They are also given a jumbled list of letters that no one seemed to be able to read. The angel who gave him this vision seemed to go into a deep state of paralysis afterward joining the other angels who had fallen.

Note for those who have read my other two fics about Cephera. Cephera does not have the power to absorb other powers and energy. Demos does no exist in this reality so if you're wondering why she never uses the power that is why. This Cephera also as a different attitude to a degree. She's a little more feisty I think. :p

Doctor Loki love: it is taking a more Asgardian history route but I have to make a point to say I am kinda making it up as I go. I had a very specific idea for the angels and wanted to follow my own. I enjoy the already broken Loki starting then the good little prince.

Loki's dreamer: happy you have that feeling already!

Sidney loves fiction: it started off with her getting banged. Lol. Sorry couldn't help but say that. But yes cut right to the chase. Hehe.

Kate skates 24: I am glad you got the chance to review this time around. Not being able to review all the time is ok. :) I completely understand. Thanks for dropping me a line. I try to make every Loki/cephera story different and I hope I succeeded again. I'm am actually working on a non loki/Cephera fic. :p

Also thanks to all those who have favourited me, my stories and a who are following. I love you all. You keep me going!

Chapter 3

Thor appeared on Midgard two weeks later. They turned up no new clues about what was happening and two more angels had fallen in that time frame. There were a total of nine now. Loki was locked up in his room,promised to be granted more freedom if he continued to research and aid in the ongoing problem.

Even Thor's father, Odin, was severely worried about the falling of Valhalla's angels. Thor had come to Midgard to cheek up on his new group of friends. They all congregated in SHIELDs headquarters talking the usual business.

After all talking ceased and their usual everyday social chatter began Tony Stark pulled Thor aside. "Hey big fella. I've been thinking you and I need some manly time. My place drinks...stat." Tony said.

"I am sorry. I must get back to Asgard post haste. I have taken enough time away and there are pressing matters I must attend to." Thor said politely.

"What could be more important then male bonding time!" Tony said mockingly shocked.

"We have had some peculiar occurrences happening regarding the Valkyries and some angels." He said shortening it up.

"The warrior women?" Tony stopped in his tracks. "That's so not a coincidence." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry I do not understand." Thor said looking curiously to the inventor.

"I have a friend who asked me to ask you about the Valkyries." Tony said. "I think it's possible you two have a common problem." Thor pondered his words. "Maybe my friends problem and your problem are one in the same. There is only one way to find out. Drink?" Tony grinned as Thor gave in.

"I will come see this friend of yours but I fear I am unable to partake in drinks. I must get to the bottom of this problem and I fear I am running out of time." Thor followed the inventor to his parked convertible.

Cephera paced the floor. Tony would be home any moment. Or at least he should unless he decided to get drunk or drive thru. She was eager to see what the prince of Asgard had to say. Her nerves were run raw. Her sister had been searching for the other people and had found one more. Also missing her mark. None had returned and Cephera's still had not vanished.

She heard the door open and stopped to look up. In walked Tony with a large pretty blond man. It was her first time seeing Thor. He was dressed in his armour carrying his hammer. Cephera felt her jaw drop. Tony had actually done it and got Thor to come home with him.

Cephera went from earth Cephera to princess Cephera in the blink of an eye. She bowed low to the prince and when she righted herself she addressed him properly. "Your highness." She said smiling kindly.

"Thor this is my friend Cephera." Tony said and took a seat on a bar stool by the breakfast bar.

"My Lady Cephera." Thor said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "It's a pleasure. I'm afraid Tony was unable to properly convey your worries to me. I do not mean to sound rude but I am tight on time." Cephera nodded.

"As of two weeks ago the angels mark, also called a magical aurora, given to those who aided angels in some way shape or form began to vanish from the bodies of the blessed." Thor stood straight.

"Two weeks?" He pondered her words a moment. "You will accompany me back to Asgard. We have much to discuss." Cephera's mouth dropped open slightly. The discussion had been made so fast she barley had time to think.

She had expected a little more conversation first. Thor seemed so settled on his demand he had even turned to leave.

"Wait a minute. I can't just leave. At least let me tell my sister." Cephera called after him.

"I'll do it." Tony said. "I'll tell her." Cephera raised an eyebrow at her philandering friend and was concerned her sister Seraphina would not receive him well.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea..." Cephera bit her lip. Seraphina was going to kill her.

"I'll be charming I promise." Tony put a hand on his chest in an oath.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cephera looked from Tony to Thor.

"It's settled then." Thor said cheerily. "I thank you friend." He nodded Tony's way before leaving. "If this should lead us to answers I will be in your debt." Tony waved with a grin and Cephera followed and gave Tony one last look before closing the door behind her.

Asgard was an astonishing sight to see. She couldn't help but look around as she rode to the castle with Thor on his horse. "Your the first human to ever be brought here my lady." He told her.

"I feel privileged." She smiled. Thor helped her from his steed as a servant took his horse away just outside the palace entrance. They passed by a large section of garden covered in blossoms. "Your kingdom is beautiful." She commented.

"Thank you." Thor halted them both as they reached their final destination. Cephera peered upon the man sitting on the golden throne. His white hair and golden armour caused her to assume he was Thor's Father. Thor bowed to one knee and Cephera copied him.

"What's this?" Odin said almost in disbelief. "You've brought a human into my kingdom?" His voice was more questioning then angry.

Before Thor could speak Cephera straightened to stand. "All father. My name is Cephera Drogo. I am the adopted daughter to king Yorin Drogo of Mechanova." She introduced herself using her proper title. Odin stood as well.

"I have heard of your father." He said descending the stairs. "His reputation is less then...admirable." Odin sounded apprehensive.

"I am not here on my fathers behalf. I am here because I think we share a common problem regarding Valhalla." Odin ceased his movements. "Thor has filled me in on your dealings with the Valkyries on the way here. The same time you began to receive fallen angels, the Magical Aurora, gifted to those who have helped angels, began to disappear from the bodies of the blessed." She had Odin's full attention now.

"And you have seen this with your own eyes?" He asked somewhat suspicious.

"My sister was one of those blessed. Her's is gone. And so too is the mark on four other women we are friends with."

Odin snapped his head up to look to his son. Thor was now standing slightly behind Cephera. "Have Brunhilda summoned here at once." He told him.

"Yes father." Thor left immediately leaving Cephera alone with the all father.

"How many of them are there?" He asked her.

"Blessed? I don't know. We tried tracking them all down years ago but other things got in the way." Cephera wished she had more answers and yet she prayed the Valkyries would have them for her.

"It will not take long for Brunhilda to arrive." Odin said as if reading her mind. "She is the leader of the Valkyries." Cephera nodded. Odin scratched his beard before gesturing for her to follow him. "Come we will sit and eat while we wait."

She did as she was told. He led her to a large room off the throne room. It was clearly a banquet hall of some kind. A large table currently stood empty. He sat at the head and Cephera chose a seat close by. She felt odd. She had never actually been in the company of other royalty before without her father or sister present.

She munched on fruit placed upon the table. She avoided the cup of wine and opted for water instead. She was a light weight when it came to liquor. "I have heard of the angels blessings but am unaware of its purpose." He said breaking the silence.

"That makes the two of us. After we were blessed she disappeared saying only that we are..." Cephera didn't finish when a strange sound like wings could be heard in the other room. Odin seemed to have a question on his lips but didn't express it.

A women dressed in armour with a long braid of white blond hair entered in a hurry. She gave a soldiers greeting of respect to Odin and then turned her attentions to Cephera. "Thor's summons said you had a girl here with knowledge of our plight."

Cephera stood and introduced herself once more and briefly explained her own situation. Brunhilda listened carefully. Her intense stare turned into one of worry. "What does it all mean?" She said shaking her head. "Your highness, has your other son come up with anything?" Brunhilda asked.

"You can ask me yourself." Cephera felt a chill run up her spine. She turned her head slightly to see Thor entering with her dream man behind him. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened, her heart hammering in her chest.

He didn't seem to have seen her yet. He was glowering at Brunhilda. All at once her mind was racing. 'Your other son'...this made this man Loki. Loki who attacked earth. Who enslaved humans and used them to do his biding. The evil and mischievous prince of lies. When his eyes finally fell on her he stopped dead. Both were now staring at one another with their mouths gapping.

Cephera snapped out of it only when she realized everyone was now looking back and forth between them. Not knowing what to do she gave a curt bow and averted her eyes. Of all the men in the universe why did it have to be him.

"Have you anything to offer me in terms of news?" Brunhilda finally said.

"I have not." Loki's voice was stern. Cephera found herself needing to sit down. She sat down hard making the chair move and squeal on the marble floor drawing everyone attention back to her a moment. She made a great effort not to look up.

"Lady Cephera I had my brother bring this." Cephera looked up and without meaning to she looked at Loki again. It took everything she had to tear her eyes away to what Thor was holding. She took it in her hand. "This was something the angel provided to us. We have been unable to decipher it. Do you think your sister could?"

"My sister?" Cephera unrolled the scroll to look at the jumble of letters lined up in a row.

"Perhaps having been blessed once by the angel she would have internal knowledge." Thor ventured.

"I can help with that. I have a mark." She said titling her head.

"You have one?" Brunhilda's voice sounded incredulous. "Why did you not say this before?"

"Mine hasn't gone missing. I didn't think it still being there meant anything special. We haven't found the other Ushers so I may not be the only one with it." Cephera shrugged.

"Ushers?" It was Loki who spoke up. His voice rich and thick. She felt it difficult not to think of how he sounded in her dreams.

"Ushers are what the angels call those who have received the Magical Aurora's." Brunhilda replied. "May I see it." Cephera nodded and turned. Her dress was laced up and covering her shoulder blades.

"You'll have to untie me." Cephera could feel Loki's eyes on her. She willed him to look away but of course he had seen them before. She found herself thinking of the countless times he had taken her on her hands and knees and ran his fingers over her angels mark while thrusting into her.

The thoughts came unbidden to her mind and caused her face to flush. She felt her dress loosen and she held it up in front as her back became exposed. She could hear Brunhilda sigh at the sight.

She knew how it looked. When she first got the chance she had watched it in a mirror. The silver angel wings flittering just under her skin in a magical dance as they winked in and out of existence across her shoulder blades.

"I have never seen one before." She said breathlessly. "It's beautiful."

"I must agree. This a rare sight to see wouldn't you agree brother?" Cephera waited to hear Loki's answer.

"Remarkably so." He said and took a seat directly across from her. She had no choice but to look at him while the Valkyries leader laced her dress back up. He was grinning at her in a very knowing sort of way. She had no doubt he also had dreams. His expression told her so.

She tore her eyes from him again and looked back to the paper. She carefully scrutinized the line. "Get me a writing tool." She demanded suddenly. Her heart skipping excitedly. Loki leaned forward to look at the letters.

She was passed a quill. She stood and hunched over the paper. Everyone was now doing the same to see what she was doing. She made circles around seven different sections. "Their names." She told them. "Look, my name. My sister and the other five belong to the other girls we found. All of us who had or have aurora's."

"She gave us a list of the Ushers." Brunhilda touched a hand to her forehead. "I understand." She said nodding. "I didn't think of it before because I have never actually met one of you before. But Ushers have a connection to Valhalla unlike any other. They have the ability to open a passage into Valhalla. You could open us a door so that we may find out what's been happening." Cephera frowned.

"Would that take a lot of magic?"

"That would take an extreme amount." Loki pipped up.

"Then I cannot do it. I'm human. My body would reject that much channeled energy. It would kill me before I finished." She couldn't look at Loki's face as she spoke. He was distracting enough as it was and she didn't want to see his reaction to her declaration of being of the species he once tried to subjugate and manipulate.


	4. Chapter 4

The story so far: Cephera had finally found her dream man but it turns out its Loki. She's unsure how to feel about this after his doings on earth. Currently she's on Asgard as her problem and the callings angels problems might be one in the same.

Doctor loki love: can't wait to see what you come up with for the AU. :p glad your liking this so far.

Loki's dreamer: they did meet...well sort of.

Kat snowstorm: alone time may not be how your expecting it to turn out. Hehehe

Sorceress of the trees: yeah you have to wait...sorry.

Shellyjb: yay someone else attached to my o/c. Happy to hear you like her and the stories. Please enjoy the next chapter. :)

Jungle cat9: I'm always happy to her people getting real life reactions to the situations happening. Lots of mixed feeling to come. Happy you enjoyed my other fic even enough to read it again.

poodle warriors: you no waiting for sex this time...or the problems. Just jumped right to the good stuff hehe. Accepting she's human...sure... Right away well we will see :p As for writing I think I'm addicted. :D

I have a feeling this story is gonna be a short one. My plans for it are all solved pretty quickly. Hope I can pull it all together nicely. It's not about the length it's about how you pull it off...wow that's a 'that's what she said moment'.

Anyways the moment everyone probably couldn't wait for...his reaction. Enjoy!

Im happy to see some new reviewer names. I know people have been reading without the reviews buts its nice to see new people comment even just once. :p and as always I love all my readers weather they review or not.

Chapter 4

Loki stared stunned at her confession. Never in his wildest dreams did he think she was a descendant of such a pathetic race as the mortals of Midgard. When he had first entered the room and laid eyes on her he had been ecstatic. This beautiful woman, his bride to be, his destiny was nothing truly worthy of him. He felt the throb of a headache coming on. This was not as he had thought it would be. He pictured a moment of true bliss where this woman would render a powerful visage that he could be proud to have by his side and call his wife. That he would possess as his for eternity. Instead he would be mocked and laughed at for choosing someone so low, vile and weak. Loki felt tricked and robbed of his hopes. Yet if she was human how was she still living? Was she over 200 hundred years old or had he been dreaming about her long before she was born?

Her words of magic nearly made him laugh out loud. This tiny thing thought she could conjure anything and live? As far as he knew only genetically altered humans were able to produce magic or powerful energies of any kind and even then they were weak. This girl didn't scream freak but then it would explain the age. The more he looked at her the more he hated his dreams. He wished she would be taken from his presence never to return but he was stuck with her now. She had a connection to the problem he had been bribed into helping with and his freedom was too precious for him to let his sudden disappointment and anger get in the way.

"I think it would be a good idea to bring your sister and the other girls here." Brunhilda was saying to the girl. Cephera her name was.

"I can arrange that but I would need to return to earth do to so." She told her.

"No need. We have ways to send word here that are quicker then any mortals device." Odin stood. "I will make the arrangements. Until then you are welcome to stay here in the palace. You are our guest." He told her. She stood and bowed as he left. Loki saw her eyes flick to him as he stood as well and came around to join all of them on the same side of the table, her gaze made his groin ache. No matter what this girl was she still held an intimate hold over him. 'Damn those dreams.' He cursed mentally.

"Come, we will find you a room where you may settle. Perhaps when the others arrive we can make a trip to the holy mountains and see the angels that have fallen." Thor told her his hand placed on her shoulder. Loki's eyes watched that hand closely. It nagged him to see it on her. She didn't speak she only nodded.

Brunhilda spoke up. "I will return to my home and pass on this news. Maybe now all will come to light." She smiled a stiff smile and left giving Loki a slight glare on the way out. Loki followed behind Thor and the mortal. He was thinking deeply about this situation. It wasn't until they made it to the forth corridor that he stopped them.

"Perhaps we should find an empty room close to my own. If I need assistance from the lady at least then I won't have to run all over the palace to fetch her." Loki said. Thor turned to look at him.

"Perhaps you are right brother. You may very well have to work together to figure out this mess." Thor scratched at his chin a moment. "I will let you escort her there then. There is something I want to discuss with our father." Thor gave her a polite kiss to her hand and left and loki bit back his need to correct Thor on the topic of father. They stood alone in that hallway awkwardly. She was looking down at the floor and fidgeting in her Midgardian attire.

Loki was looking her over. She was exactly as she looked from the dreams. Not one thing seemed to be different in anyway. He wondered if she had that little scar on the inside of her thigh. "Do you dream too?" She finally said. Loki was annoyed that her voice was enjoyable in his ears.

"I do." He replied. "I think the real question we seek is what do we do about it?" Loki watched her turn her face up to look at him.

"Do about it? I was sort of hoping now that we've met they would go away." She confessed taking a deep breath.

"You find me that awful? You wish to be rid of me." Even though he himself had thought the same thing he was some what insulted. He was not such an easy man to just forget about, yet she seemed determined to do just that. He narrowed his eyes.

"Look lets face it. You're a man who had murdered my kind not that long ago. Tried to subjugate them, mind controlled them, manipulated them, talked down to them. You've no love for humans. Why would you feel differently toward me?" She had set her face into a more serious look. He liked the look.

"You're right. I do not feel differently toward you. You are still as pathetic and worthless as the rest of them save for perhaps where the bedroom lies. And asking an expert I can also guarantee that should you try to perform magic you will fail just like anyone else of your kind." He smirked at the astounded look she now changed to.

"Nothing like being brutality honest." She growled. "So what? You bring me to find a room in your hallway for what purpose? I really don't feel it's completely just for the reasons you say." Loki moved toward her slightly and was surprised she did not back away. He expected her to at least show a little fear.

"For 200 years I've dreamt of you. Human or not you are mine as you are meant to be. Granted no one will ever know that. I can't have people thinking me weak but nevertheless you are mine. Bound to me and I do not plan to let go so easily. I've decided that despite the irritation I have for your distasteful heritage, you are still something I desire." He said to her. She looked about the hallway to see if anyone was listening.

"What's your point?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"My point is I have a proposition for you. As we are both stuck working together to solve this enigma I suggest a truce. I would not be apposed to quelling the desire you have for me for the remainder of your time here." Cephera raised her eyebrow at him. Loki was sure that by the time they figured everything out she would have either succumbed to her desires and would pledge herself only to him or he would have gotten bored of her. Either way was a win for him.

"You want me to be your whore?" She said bluntly.

"You are not a whore if you engage in such things with only the one man." He pointed out leaning against the wall.

"Riiight...so mistress then." She corrected.

"Do not be so foolish to think a human could take such a position." He scoffed. She narrowed her eyes at him. She walked toward him with a sway blinking softly until she was right up to him. Loki was intrigued and watched her. She rubbed her hand down over his groin gripping firmly. Loki's lips parted and he groaned.

She leaned in so close to his face he could feel her light breath on his cheek. "I want you to think about this moment and remember you'll never have it again." She said and squeezed him a little too hard. Loki grunted and she jumped away from him "You're the most egotistical, hot headed, manipulative man I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I wouldn't be caught dead in your bed!" She told him her voice raising an octave.

Loki launched off the wall toward her and grabbed for her but she vanished before he made it and appeared down the hall. "And by the way, I CAN do magic...and I'm damn good at it!" She stalked off leaving him in slight shock.

Cephera had no idea where she was going. She had been lost for at least an hour now. All the hallways looked the same to her with the decorations differing slightly. She was in no mood to ask anyone where she was going. She had passed by plenty of guards and servants but her anger had her in a foul mood and she was in no mood to speak to anyone.

The nerve of him to insinuate the only thing she was good for, and just barely at that, was sex. She was not a whore, she was not a pet or a toy. No matter what she dreamt she would not find herself in his bed. He could fuck all the whores in the palace for all she cared but she would not be one of them.

She was sure anyone passing by could see her agitation and had she had the ability she might have even been breathing fire. Cephera pause to take a look at her surroundings. Lavish tapestries, vases, small tables, chests and archways littered this hall. She remembered coming up several flights of stairs. This she thought looked richer then the other halls. Somehow she knew she was in the royal quarters. Her fingers touched the fine silk of the tapestry closest to her until a voice made her jump. "Lady Cephera." It was Thor thankfully. She turned to look at him trying to paint a smile across her face but her smile was washed away by the presence of Loki who was right behind the blond prince. "Loki had informed me he lost track of you. I hope you have not been too worried." Thor continued not noticing the glaring exchange the two gave to one another.

"No. It was a nice unintended trip. I got to see much of the castle without meaning to. It's a beautiful palace. So different then my own on Mechanova." She tried not to look at the dark haired prince of ass hat. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Tony all about this. After telling her housemate about her mystery man she was sure Tony would have some things to say to make her feel better. A mans advice about a man. A good night out with Tony and some Loki bashing would make her feel better. Cephera mentally frowned. She knew she didn't mean that. That was her anger talking.

She tried so very hard to not let her small bouts of anger get to her. She might be a mild tempered woman for the most part but when she got angry she could be a bitch like the rest. She hated herself when she got like that. It contradicted everything she tried to be. But she was only human and controlling her feelings came just as hard as the next persons.

"Come. We've found a room for you." Thor had urged her forward making her walk closer to the cause of her emotional unrest. She kept a tight serious face as she passed him by. With Thor there he would not lay a hand on her, even after her treatment of him in the hallway, which had surprised even her. She'd never acted so before and never had she handled someone so inappropriately. Still she was more amused then ashamed at her actions. She felt he deserved it. "This is my brothers bedchambers. If you need anything I am sure he will be more then willing to provide it."

Cephera tried not to let out a mocking laugh. She needed to soothe her inner bitch and get back down to her normal calm. "Very well." She said as they passed by and stopped three doors down. Three doors down was not far enough away for her liking but she would not complain in case Thor asked why.

"And this will be your room." Thor smiled and she returned it the best she could. With Loki still behind them she had trouble concentrating on niceness.

"I think I can take it from here Thor." Loki said laying a hand on the blonds broad shoulder.

"Excellent." Thor beamed. Once again she was being left alone with this privilege brat prince. When Thor was gone Loki took hold of her by the upper arm and roughly pushed her inside. She didn't bother looking around. She didn't care what the room looked like. The moment this situation was solved or they no longer needed her assistance she would be gone from Asgard.

She allowed his rough handling until he let her go and closed the door. "The disrespect you had shown me previously is not to be repeated."

"My disrespect? What about yours?" She said.

"I treat you as I see fit. You are both a woman and a mortal, neither of which constitutes your rash, idiotic behaviour to a prince of Asgard." He growled.

"You mean a prisoner of Asgard!" She retorted quickly. Man she was on fire. Her entire body was seething with hot white anger and annoyance.

"Watch what it is you say to me..."

"Or what? Out of the two of us only one of us can still do magic." Loki paused to look at her as if he forgot about that. "I hate to break it to you your highness but currently you need my help so your threats mean nothing to me. I'm not afraid of you." She paused and he only glared at her. "Fine...look we need to find some way to get along. If you stop calling me derogatory names regarding my humanity I promise to show you a little more respect." She said.

"No more grabbing me like you previously did." He warned her.

"I thought you like being grabbed." She smirked.

"Not that hard." He glowered.

"My bad. Aside from my dreams I have no experience where such things are concerned." She shrugged. She had meant to hurt him all the same.

"I can fix that." His mischievous grin returned.

"In your dreams." She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms again.

"Apparently."


	5. Chapter 5

The story so far: even though loki and Cephera have been dreaming about each other for 200 years neither of them turned out to be what the other expected and both found themselves disappointed. Loki had a harder time with it then her. He took to insulting her creating a rift between them before they had a chance to even talk things over. In the end they made a truce to attempt to get along better.

Sorceress of the trees: yay! You like this Cephera. Me too. I find it fun to write her a little less calm and mellow. :p

Loki's dreamer: he is quite the bastard right now.

Doctor Loki love: perfection...why thank you!oh this won't be easy for the two of them. Hehe

Sidney love fiction: I loved your bang comment. desire for next tab...did you lose it at some point! Oh my god - Lol I try my best at making their relationship different each time.

Kat snowstorm: you have a beautifully evil mind. You and your BFF. Lol

Poodle warriors: the sexual tension is hard to live with when they current don't like one another.

Chapter 5

It was late night and her room was pitch black. Loki couldn't help but grin as he made his way to her bed. Her sleeping form under the thin sheet showed him she wore nothing in the way of a nightdress. Carefully placing one knee on the mattress, he slid his hand over the curve of her hip and down her leg a little ways. He enjoyed the feel of her curves as he came back up over her hip and over her waist. He trailed his fingers over her elbow and up her bare arm that rested on top curved up to lay under her cheek. She looked peaceful.

Loki leaned forward more and placed a kiss to her bare shoulder and her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly making the bed bounce ever so slightly. Her wide eyes stared at him with the unspoken words of 'what are you doing here?' But she didn't speak them. Loki reached forward brazenly and placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her toward him. She tensed a little but accepted his kiss. He grinned and pushed his tongue forward tasting her closed lips. She opened them and joined his tongue with hers. Her hand resting on the arm that was supporting him on the bed.

Her feather like touch on his skin sent a shiver up him. He pressed his body forward and she fell over, her lips were still locked with his. All apprehension in her body waning the longer their kiss lasted. He turned his head and tasted her deeper. When he broke away he wasted no time attacking her neck and shoulder leaving marks in his wake, both from his teeth and sucking. He licked those marks and yanked the sheet from her body.

She gasped but he gave her no time to recover. He quickly licked her breastbone and then sucked on her perky nipples squeezing and playing with her beautifully delightful mounds making her sigh. Her eyes were now closed and her head tilted back. She was squirming and he knew she must be wet. He slipped a hand down between her legs and bypassed her clit. He dipped two fingers inside her easily. She was beyond wet. Loki was a little surprised when she sat up abruptly and pulled the ties of his sleeping pants to loosen them making it easy to thrust her hand into his pants and grip his length. He groaned while she began pumping his erect length. His fingers pumped into her a while longer before he removed them and grabbed her by the arm, then tossed her to turn from him.

She yelped but he ignored her and grabbed her hips to pull her ass up toward him. Easily and roughly he pushed his pulsing cock into her dripping womanhood. She cried out in pleasure as she took his thrusts. He purposely pulled her back to meet each thrust embedding into her hard and fast. She mewled and cried out in pleasure even while his hands bruised the sensitive skin of her hips. Soon she was pushing her own hips back to meet him pumping in. He bent over her humping against her and biting down on her shoulder.

Her hand found the one now bracing him from falling on her completely. She grasped it and dug her nails in tight. Loki felt his mounting climax. He yanked his hand from her nails causing him to retrieve long scratch marks across his knuckles and once more placed his hand between her legs only this time he played with her clit. He was determined she meet her end as well. He flicked and rubbed her till she was a medley of sounds and when she came he enjoyed her walls squeezing him and he let himself go. He thrusted deep and exploded everything he had to give inside her still throbbing heat.

Loki woke and groaned. It seemed though they had finally met he still dreamt of her. Loki rubbed his temple and as he did the only other sounds he heard from his slightly ajar bedchamber door was a loud frustrated scream and something shattering. He couldn't help but grin, apparently she too still dreamt of him as well. Loki threw off his blankets and pulled on his pants. He made his way to her room and walk on in.

Her head jolted up and as soon as she saw him she glared. "Out!" She said forcibly.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" He asked her his grin splitting from ear to ear. His expression only seemed to irritate her further. In the far side of the room, he could see a broken glass strewn on the floor and it's previous contents spilled over the wall and mixing with the shattered remains. He looked back at her and she was holding her sheet up over her which amused him. Like his dream she seemed to have gone to bed naked. "Don't worry I've no plans to touch you...unless of course you've changed your mind and want me to."

"Don't hold your breath." She uttered looking slightly less miffed but more defeated. "I thought they would stop." She said chewing her bottom lip.

"As did I." He watched her face contort into several expressions before looking at him with renewed irritation.

"Is this your doing?" She asked heatedly.

"Why would I bother?" He asked back.

"I don't know. You are the prince of mischief." She all but growled.

"I can assure you I'd not waste my time on you when I am sure there are other, more worthy women to bed." Right after he'd said it he knew he'd regret it. It seemed insulting her was hard not to do considering his mind set about humans. Their truce was based on him keeping such insults to himself and he already, in less then eight hours, had failed. His usual silver-tongue was nothing but traitorous when it involved her.

"Out!" She said after getting to her feet. Her need to keep herself covered no longer applied as she approached him in anger. "I've had enough of your insults to last me a life time. Out!" She said again. Loki was more amused then afraid. It was true he had limited magic at the moment but she didn't scare him. He let her get as close as she dared. Apparently she must have thought he would have turned tail by now because she stopped and looked unsure of her situation. In the dim light he could see her shoulder and neck littered with hickeys and bite marks. His marks, the same ones he had given her in his dream. So she did indeed feel moments of real life repercussions.

Loki held up his hand so that she could see his wrist and knuckles. With his movement her eyes fall on his hand indicated and she looked over the marks made by her nails. He watched her reach her hand in front of her and inspect her nails for blood but found nothing there. "I don't understand." She said shaking her head and her anger once again dying off. She was easily distracted. He was learning much about her in a very small amount of time. Loki took her moment of distraction and snagged her wrist pulling her forward into his waiting arms and spun to pin her tightly to the wall. She cried out in surprise and attempted to push him away.

"We are not meant to fight this." He said to her. "You feel it as I feel it." He said taking in her scent.

"Yet you claim to not want me because I'm mortal. I'm not worthy." She growled back still pushing. Loki savoured the feel of her breast against his chest as he used his whole body to pin her. He was amused she hadn't used her magic to get away. A part of her was having trouble resisting.

"A set back but one I am willing to overlook." He told her licking her ear. She disappeared then and he only kept grinning.

"Overlook so you can make a whore out of me to be discarded once you've had your fill. I'm not worthy to marry, not worthy to court, according to you I'm not even worthy of the title of mistress." He had pushed that switch in her again. He wasn't trying he just seemed naturally good at it. "I'm only saying this one more time. Get...out." Her voice had dropped and so had her eyes.

Conceding Loki decided to savor the moment he had pressed against her and stepped out her bedroom door he hadn't had a chance to close since he walked in. "Tell me...did you bleed the first time I took you? Do you still hold your virtue or did I already reap that reward?" With a glare the door slammed in Loki's face with the force of her magic and he chuckled. He mused all the way to his room how different it actually felt to feel her flesh on his for real. Though the dreams felt real while within them, once he woke the feeling of realness would vanish. But feeling her soft skin outside the dream was intoxicating and it was hard to deny he wanted more and the proof was the raging erection that was currently in his pants.

Cephera woke to the sudden bright light that beamed in on her face from the curtains being pulled open to their fullest. She couldn't remember falling back to sleep but she had only had the one dream of him and she was thankful for it. She groaned and looked up to see a young female servant now bent to clean up the mess of glass on the floor. "Sorry." Cephera apologized about the mess. "I was having a nightmare."

"No bother milady." She said politely her eyes cast downward. At home on Mechanova she was used to having servants and so Cephera didn't bother her further and let her go about the job she had been assigned to. Cephera stood and found the dress she had worn the day before gone, a different garment laid out in its place.

"The prince Loki insisted your other clothes be cleaned and you to wear this." The girl pipped up as she saw Cephera inspect the soft material. She frowned after finding out it was something he wanted her to wear but it was also all she had. She slipped into it and found it fit her waist nicely. The sleeves were only small pieces of fabric attached at the wrists with golden like bracelets and it swooped in the neckline revealing a little of the swell of her breasts. The servant girl helped lace up the back making her breasts perk up more and a sash of violet went about the waist to offset the rest of the dress which was white. Only he would know her body type this well. He'd traveled it enough.

She felt heat rise in her cheeks as she remembered the moment last night he had her pinned to the wall and to him. Her heart had been beating so fast she thought she might die. Her mind had been unable to focus on anything but his touch and even though he barely touched her otherwise she had grown very wet with excitement. She felt ashamed of her bodies immediate reaction. She needed to be more careful around him. She needed to remember this was not a man who loved her but one who meant to use her.

"You look beautiful ma'am." The girl said and walked back to her work. Cephera looked at herself in the mirror and begrudgingly agreed. The dress did give her a sense of beauty. He had good taste. She combed her hair and tied it half up with a piece of ribbon and then stepped out of the room.

"I was wondering when you'd finally get up. The poor servant girl was frightened to enter without your permission. I practically had to shove her inside." Loki said. He was leaning against the wall with one foot bent behind him and his arms crossed lazily.

"I didn't know you were waiting for me...if I had I would have made you wait longer." She said but not in anger. Her anger had subsided since she actually managed to sleep Loki free for a few hours. However she remained weary of him.

"Don't tempt me. I will come in and fetch you myself with or without the servant watching." He warned her but he too seemed in a good mood. Cephera took a brief moment to look him over. He looked just as her dreams made him out to look. He was handsome and regal looking. She briefly wondered how he had viewed her before finding out what she was. Did he think she was beautiful? Had he wanted to marry her before her humanity killed it for them? "It fits." He said eyeing her in return.

"Yes." Cephera couldn't help but smooth her hands over the fabric. "Thank you." She said politely. She saw a smile twitch at his lips before he stood straight.

"You're welcome." He said and offered his arm toward her. "Shall we." She looked at his arm a moment and decided it could be worse. She circled her arm in his and allowed him to lead her away. It would be unfair of her at this point to not give him a chance to prove himself a different man then the one she originally met just the day before. So far she was pleasantly surprised by his calm, polite demeanour.


	6. Chapter 6

The story so far: Cephera had travel to Asgard and has met Loki. The two of them got off on a rocky start and not both have relied upon a truce to be nice to each other to get them by. The dreams hadn't stopped even after meeting. After waking from his dream Loki had visited her in her room and she was not happy to see him. After he failed to make her see things his way he accidentally insulted her again and was kicked out. The next day the two started off on a better foot and they seem to have begun to try and get along.

Loki's dreamer: every one seems to be loving the sexual tension and I'm glad. :)

Kat snowstorm: it is amusing and I'm glad everyone enjoys it.

Shinogirl93: welcome! Glad you like this. Hope you continued to enjoy.

Sidney love fiction: ahh gotcha about the next button. :p. the dreams are what gives this story it's sex appeal right now. My first two stories took a while to build up to sex. This was a sneaky way to put it in early. :p

Sorceress of the trees: Loki up to something? Never! Well there is that need to get into her underwear...hehehe

Doctor Loki love: first impressions are everything. Unfortunately for them theirs was not ideal. Life and learn :p

Chapter 6

Their walk through the palace had been done in mostly silence. It seemed he was trying not to anger her and she was trying not to let anything get to her. "So we are going to try and get along today." She said after a long time.

"Try." He confirmed back.

"Do you really hate us that much?" She asked looking down as she walked.

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Loki's tone sounded strange so she looked up. He looked confused.

"No. But I'm trying to better understand your hatred toward the human race." She told him.

"I don't hate them but humans are weak, dense, dull creatures. They have short life spans and soft bodies. It's a wonder your kind makes it to their prime years." He said but without directing it at her.

"Maybe our weakness' are what makes us strong. We have short lives so we live the best way we can and try to live life to its fullest. People with long lives tend to take for granted the things they do have because they assume they will always have them. Against one of your kind, yes we are weak and perhaps even dull for not having so many years to build a more exciting life but in the end if you were matched up against a race stronger then you then you would be no different then a human to them." She paused. For some reason she wanted him to understand or at least have a different way of looking at it.

"You can do magic. How?" It was his turn for a question it would seem.

"I was born that way. I have two human parents but I was born next to a half alien twin sister. Somehow I developed an ability to use magic but my aurora is what allows me to use it without being killed by the sheer power and energy needed for it and also somehow gave me longevity. When I was adopted by King Yorin..."

"King Yorin?" Loki was surprised. "You're a princess."

"I thought you knew." She blinked up at him feeling a little silly. It hadn't occurred to her. But really her status meant nothing in Asgard.

"I did not. I'm sorry you were explaining something." He said shaking his head and rubbing his temple with his free hand.

"After I was adopted he had me trained in magic by one of the best sorceress' the outer realms had to offer."

"I doubt you would match up to me if I were at my most powerful." He said a cocky tone in his voice. She didn't take offence. He was probably right.

"I'd like to try someday." She smiled then. It was the first genuine smile she had given in his presence since she arrived.

"You may regret it. I will not hold back." He warned also smiling.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to." She told him as they entered the dining hall. Already it was packed full of nobles and servants. The servants carrying tray after tray of food and the nobles seating themselves. "Wow. Does everyone always eat together?" She asked.

"Not always. Sometimes I prefer to eat in the privacy of my room. If you would prefer it we can eat away from everyone." She didn't have to look at him to know he was grinning a sly grin.

"No that's fine. I enjoy socializing." She replied. Loki brought her to sit with his family. Loki didn't seem too keen on them aside from the woman who was his mother. Cephera wasn't too caught up on Loki's story. She made a mental note that if they continued to get along, to ask him.

"Good morning lady Cephera. Did you sleep well?" Thor asked her. She nodded politely, not wanting to say much on the subject of sleeping.

"I've received word from your sister this morning. She has agreed to make the trip here. She will be bringing the five other girls you are already acquainted with plus one she found on her own. She will head to Midgard and from there Thor will fetch them using the Byfrost." Odin told her.

"That could take at least a week." Cephera responded.

"I'm afraid that is the only way. The Byfrost is not connected to anything outside the realms of Yggdrasil. In the meantime I want the three of you to work on finding the other two girls." Odin gestured to herself, Thor and Loki. "If you need to ask the warriors three to aid you off realm then so be it. The quicker we find them the better."

"Of course father." Thor said.

"If we are required to travel off realm I will need access to more magic then I have been allowed." Loki said glaring.

"If a trip off realms is needed beyond the holy mountains you will remain here and the others will go." Odin told Loki. Apparently no one trusted the prince. Cephera was only aware of Loki's crimes against earth but she wondered if there was more. She knew nothing about this man beyond his current attitude and his preferences regarding sex. She watched Loki keep his stony look the rest of the meal and said nothing else.

Loki sat staring at the spell book brought to him by a woman of the Valkyries. Apparently Brunhilda thought a spell book from their ancient libraries might hold some clue as to unlocking the Ushers and Valhalla's ultimate connection and perhaps a pathway. So far Loki knew only one way into Valhalla and that was to die. Every amount of research he had done told him that Ushers could be of any number. They are usually chosen females who had found fallen angels and saved them sending them back to Valhalla and in return for their help they are given the magical aurora, or angels blessing. The Ushers when they die would become an angel of Valhalla in return.

"So when people who have no blessing die, where do they go?" Cephera asked form her spot seated in a small arm chair near the fire reading over his notes. So far they had managed not to piss each other off.

"Your kind call it heaven but we know it as Neveah. Some idiot read it wrong. All Downrealm souls go there and continue in a continuous cycle of life. It's a place of magic and is limitless. I know nothing more then that."

"Oh. Why just females?" She asked distracting him from the spell book again.

"They are sexist?" Loki offered not really knowing himself. "All I know is the higher angels actually called Valkyrians, arch angels you would call them, are all male. The Valkyries, not the warrior woman, but the actual angels they derive their name from are all female. I can only conclude that they see females as a lower species even in Valhalla." Loki watched her scrunch up her nose. Loki was aware of most of Midgards equality system between male and female genders. No such thing existed in Asgard. The lady Sif was the first of her kind to be accepted as a warrior and that was by very few.

She didn't speak after that and so Loki went back to the spell book. Having her presence around him was distracting enough. He found it hard not to steal looks at her. He was still having trouble getting used to her being real. When he stole his next look it was more because she had made a whimper and he realized she was sleeping.

It only took him a moment to realize she was dreaming. Like himself she also dreamt of him after falling asleep after long 'bout of being awake. He couldn't help but watch her. Her facial expression was soft and her eyelids fluttering. He was sorely tempted to wake her by playing his fingers beneath her skirt and across the place he knew she enjoyed. However he also knew she might kick him in the face if he attempted that. He needed to gain some of her trust first. The day after they had met he had resigned himself to the fact that to get what he wanted he would have to meet her halfway. Her attachment to all things Midgardian made her strong willed and defiant. Her being a princess made her proud and confident all of which set against him boundaries that made it harder to just claim her.

She called herself human but slowly Loki was beginning to see her as something else. She walked a fine line between humanity and so forgetting she had two mortals parents was becoming easy. His original assessment of her had been brought on by anger and disappointment. This new one was brought on by renewed hope to make her his. She twisted in her sleep and arched her back before settling down. Her breath was gasping lightly.

Loki felt his cock twitch. Just the knowledge that she was fucking him in her sleep right now was enough to turn him on. Loki groaned and stood. He couldn't handle watching this. He strolled to her and roughly he grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her to awaken.

She woke with a cry and it took a moment for her to realize what had happened. She blushed furiously and he let her go holding up his hands to show he meant her no ill will. She was panting and covered her face embarrassed. "It's difficult to concentrate on my work when you are dreaming of me." He said trying to suppress his grin. He heard her mutter something behind her hands that sounded like 'shut it'.

When she uncovered her face her breathing was normal again and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Then her hand came to rest on her left shoulder and he watched her feel it. "You bit me. Apparently today was not a day for it to become reality." She said.

"Odd." He replied. The seemingly random occurrences of visible marks after dreaming was a mystery he would like to figure out.

"Indeed." She replied back. "I'll be back." She said and he was surprised by the speed in which she got from her seat and rushed out of the room. Loki raised an eyebrow at her retreating form but didn't bother asking. Most likely her embarrassment made her feel awkward in his presence. Loki went back to his desk and finally allowed himself to grin.

Cephera rushed from the room and down the spiral staircase to the nearest lavatory she could find. She shut the door and locked it. She quickly pulled up her skirt and sunk her hand between her own legs. She had been woken before her release and she still felt the need for it. She was wet and it took her only moments to finish what her dream Loki had started with his tongue. She was braced against the vanity while her body swayed and rocked out its orgasm.

She panted and sighed. Rarely did she have to take her own pleasure. Cephera washed her hands and looked at her reflection. Her hair was messed from falling asleep in the chair. She quickly fixed it and also noticed her rosy cheeks. It was difficult being around the man who had once held her utmost affection.

Though he still claimed her emotions to some degree she no longer loved him like she had when he was still a mystery. His first treatment of her had radically changed her view of him but still her body ached for him. She hated that it did. She was grateful he hadn't made an attempt to seduce her since the night before. She was afraid if he continued in his attempts she just might give in.

His question from that night bothered her as well. She had bled on their first dreamy encounter. When she woke her thighs had been wet with a small amount of blood and her own juices. She chalked it up to having stretch the wrong way. She knew it was possible to break the hymen without actually being penetrated but now it raised the question of weather or not he was the cause. She did not plan to answer his question he could continue wondering though her facial expression the night before might have given it away.

Cephera groaned and placed her forehead against the cool glass. Why did life have to suddenly get complicated.


	7. Chapter 7

The story so far: Cephera and Loki have finally met after having dreamt of each other for 200 years but they initially get off on the wrong foot. Now getting a long a little better they are speaking to one another while trying to solve the mystery of the angels that have been falling from Valhalla and the angels marks that have been disappearing from the Ushers.

Loki's dreamer: I could be evil and not have them fall in love at all. :p

Doctor Loki love: they both a little growing to do. I had Cephera be a little less innocent and calm in this. They will learn from each other I'm sure. :D

Shino girl93: I am happy for your love! Wow 2 days? Holy cow! I enjoyed writing practicing the art of life. It became quite a bigger challenge then I thought it would be. Hehe. I'm glad I am achieving the level of difference I wanted to achieve in this fic from the other two. I cannot say weather children will happen but if they did have children there is no guarantee they would have all the same children or born in the same order. Different realities and all :p

Sorceress of the trees: so true life can be so cruel sometimes.

Sidney loves fiction: I too like the dreams :p and I love complicated.

poodle warriors: yes I find the banter brings to life a whole new side of them. No immediate want to court.

Chapter 7

It took almost a week and a half before Cephera's sister arrived. Thor came carting with him six females. Cephera greeted her sister warmly with a hug. It had been at least twenty years since she had gone back to Mechanova. Cephera had been happy on earth. She had yet to tell her the news of having found the man from her dreams. She wasn't exactly excited over it.

Herself and Loki had been getting along fine but mostly because they hardly spoke to one another. They kept their discussions to business only and tried to put aside their sexual attraction though she often caught him looking at her like he was undressing her. She'd seen a few woman of questionable intentions leaving his room late at night. And though it irritated her deep down she tried not to let the silly childish feeling overtake her. He had every right to take up intimacies with whomever he liked. He didn't belong to her.

Everyday she had woken and found that the servant girl had laid out a new dress and every dress was always chosen by Loki. Cephera had to agree he was trying and she was grateful for it. He was becoming easier to be around without wanting to strangle him or wondering when the next fight between them might occur.

"Tanium good to see you again." Cephera greeted as she saw her old elven friend. Her and her mother Avia had been marked by different angels.

"You as well." She said her voice ringing like a song. Avia also greeted her back.

"Alleria." Cephera said with a curt nod. Her and Alleria didn't really get along. The girl rubbed Cephera the wrong way with her snobbish remarks on Cephera's humanity. Alleria said nothing and stared cooly at her instead. "Maria, you're looking well." Cephera said to the other woman. She was an older woman, her age showing in her face. She was like a grandmother. She was of a race that aged slowly but aged all the same.

"Still a sweet little thing." She told Cephera, smiling and touching Cephera's face kindly. Cephera smiled back.

"Sister this is Damaris. She's the only other one I've been able to find." Seraphina said introducing the dark skinned woman with very long ears. "She's a sprite." Seraphina answered before Cephera could ask. Leave it to her sister to read her mind though the look on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Damaris did not take Cephera's offered hand and instead kissed her on the lips quickly. Cephera was too shocked to respond and could swear she heard Loki choke on a laugh.

"It's how they say hello. She doesn't speak our language." Seraphina informed everyone. "So, Asgard...what happened to not leaving earth?" Seraphina started in and she hadn't been there fifteen minutes.

"Opportunity knocked and I followed." Cephera told her. "Don't look at me that way." Cephera said to Seraphina's glare. Since making it to earth it seemed Seraphina had adorned her usual jeans, tee shirt and sneakers ensemble. The variety of clothing was actually quiet huge now that Cephera had a moment to take notice. Tanium wore very little beneath her armour. Something one might see on a World of Warcraft elf. Her mother was the same way. Their tall, well toned bodies gleaming with a shimmer known to their kind. Alleria was wearing a simple dress with a belt round the waist. Her kind were not big on dressing up. They believed true beauty was within. And she was beautiful no matter how plain her outfit was. Maria was wearing a large fur outfit complete with fur boots. Her lands were always cold. Her face also held tattoo's of the tribe she belonged too. Damaris was in a dress that looked like it was woven with gold. It shimmered all over and Cephera was shocked to realize she had wings. Her wings were so transparent she could see Thor through them clearly. "Three more Ushers to find." Cephera said.

"Yeah we've been talking about that. We think that it's best to have the best of us, able to fight in case it's needed, to accompany prince Thor and his friends on trips to find the others while you stay here with the left overs working on a way to contact Valhalla." Cephera frowned. That meant Alleria would be staying behind. Of all the girls why did it have to be her.

"Fine." Cephera agreed trying not to let her irritation show but Alleria caught the vibe and if looks could kill she might have killed her. Cephera felt a cool hand on her bare shoulder and a shiver ran over her. It was amazing how she knew it was Loki without looking. His touch never escaped her notice. Apparently it didn't escape Alleria's notice either.

"As amusing as this conversation is how many of you have actually kept your aurora's?" Loki asked leaning on Cephera a little. He was deliberately making himself known as she had forgotten to so much as introduce him.

"No one." Seraphina replied looking from his hand to Loki and then to Cephera.

"This is prince Loki." Cephera told her. Loki removed his hand from her and took Seraphina's hand to greet her in the usual Asgardian manner, but Seraphina had taken her hand away before he could kiss her knuckles. He did succeed in greeting the other woman that way. Cephera assumed Thor had also done so when he met them. She didn't like how Alleria batted her eyes at Loki. He could have all the whores he wanted but if he slept with her she just might kill him.

Cephera looked down feeling shamefully jealous. She hated these new feelings. Anger, jealously, embarrassment. She'd never felt these things so much until she had come across him. "Are you two...?" Seraphina whispered. Cephera hadn't realized her sister had gotten so close.

"Huh? Oh no." Cephera bit her lip. "You remember those dreams I have." Seraphina nodded and then stopped.

"No way!" She said a little too loudly. Everyone looked at her and she grabbed hold of Cephera by her upper arm and marched her from the room to speak privately. "He's the guy?" Cephera nodded. "That's great!" Seraphina told her. She knew how much Cephera had wanted to find him. "But you don't look as happy as me." Seraphina frowned. "Why not?" With a heavy sighed Cephera quickly explained her situation regarding Loki. Seraphina was glaring by the end of it. "Idiot." She called Loki when Cephera was finished. "His loss. What an ass..."

"Seraphina stop." Cephera said halting her sister from beginning a slur of nasty words to describe what she thought of the prince. "We've been working through it." She told her. "We have been getting along." She shrugged.

"So your still holding out for him then?" Seraphina sounded disappointed.

"No...I mean maybe. Look I don't know right now. It's complicated."

"If he hurts you I'm gonna kill him." Cephera predicted that line long before she had even told her sister and only laughed.

Loki was not used to having to deal with this many females under one roof. Their rooms had been placed down a hallway just off his own and he could hear them all and their constant chatter and their chatter wasn't always friendly. Not everyone got along. Loki was glad his room blocked out all sounds and he now kept his doors closed at all times. It was magic that kept his room so sound proof. A spell he'd put up when he was only a teenager. Mainly to stop anyone passing by from hearing him with women.

He sat now at his desk. Tomorrow morning Thor was taking everyone off realm aside from himself, Cephera and the girl Alleria. Loki rubbed his temple. He'd noticed the tension between those two girls. He also noticed Alleria making eyes at him...a lot. He wasn't sure how he felt about that yet. On one hand he'd take her to bed, on the other Cephera seemed to hate her and he might incur her wraith and therefore negate all his careful planning. He'd been careful about what he said to her lately. The longer he spent around her the more he couldn't deny he wanted her. Beyond all else he wanted her.

He occasionally took a whore to bed but he did so as discreetly as possible. Never had he wanted so badly to have a woman favour him. He blamed those damn dreams. Without the dreams he would have been over her long ago. In fact he might not have become interested at all...Loki knew that was a lie. He would have found an attraction to her without the dreams but as to weather it would have been this bad he couldn't say for sure. Loki looked up to a knock at his door. He got up and opened it. The person on the other side made him open the door further and step aside to allow her entrance.

Cephera stepped in looking around. It would be her first time in his room and he was interested in why she might be there. "Can I hide in here." She asked him looking hopeful.

"Hide?" He questioned closing the door.

"Have you heard the argument happening down there." She said. Loki wanted to laugh.

"I thought girls liked to gossip." He replied.

"Not like that." Cephera said running a hand through her hair.

"And where is your sister?" He asked. He assumed Cephera had told her about him only because she gave him a 'I'm watching you' gesture often.

"She's watching in amusement. All she's missing is the popcorn." Cephera admitted shaking her head. Loki thought about it. Could he handle having her in his room for any length of time. He decided he'd been a good boy long enough. Perhaps it was time to test her.

"I'll let you stay if..." He watched her reaction. Her left eyebrow raised but she only looked at him and waited for him to continue. "If I may have a kiss." Cephera looked up toward the ceiling without tilting her head.

"One kiss." She agreed.

"Just one." Loki said reassuring her. He hoped that one was not all she would be able to stop at. He stepped forward and amusingly so did she. They stood in front of each other and she looked up. He could tell she was unsure how to proceed and so he leaned down placing both his hands on her shoulders. He felt like a young boy kissing his first girl. It was utterly foolish him feeling this way but it couldn't be helped. When his lips grazed hers it was like something else took over entirely.

All apprehension disappeared and both of them were suddenly intertwined. Her hands had found their way up into his hair and his hands now lay on her back. The kiss was heated beyond anything he could remember feeling before and it was nothing short of perfect. It exceeded all his expectations. She ran her hands down the back of his neck lightly scratching her nails on his skin and he groaned against her lips. She easily opened her mouth to his tongue and he explored her warm mouth while he also let his hands wander. He had cupped both her ass cheeks in his hands and was squeezing her nicely shaped buttocks. He wished her dress wasn't separating them but he felt if he tried to remove it the kiss would end and she would come to her senses.

He heard her muffled sigh and felt his cock grow harder while her body pressed hard to his. He was sure she could feel his erection but she had yet to break away form him. Never had a kiss lasted so long. In fact aside from kisses a woman would catch him off guard with he tried not kiss women at all. Too intimate. But her he'd kissed for the last 200 years and it felt normal for it to be her now.

Loki wasn't sure when but her hands had crept up the back of his loose shirt to slid up his back. Her fingers were exploring every line and muscle hidden beneath. Loki felt a little more inclined to also explore as she started it. Her dress made it difficult to touch her like she was him but he undid the clasp holding the fabric of the dress around her neck for both the back and front. Her breasts pressing against his body kept the dress from falling free from the front but the back let loose all the way down to her waist. He slid his hands over her back and down inside the back of the dress and inside her underwear to touch the soft, silky skin of her butt.

He wanted so bad to be able to cup her breasts in his hands. To taste more of her. He gripped her ass tightly grinding her lower half against him making himself moan. The sound of Loki's door opening without permission caused them both to jump from each other. Cephera had turned to stop the intruder from viewing her now naked chest and Loki turned to glower at the idiot who barged in. "My bad." Alleria said and Loki felt she hadn't meant it. "I thought this was someone else's room." She backed out closing the door behind her.

Loki turned back to Cephera to see she had fixed her dress. "I think I've hidden long enough." She said keeping her blushing face turned down. She didn't seem angry and he let her go not wanting to ruin her thoughts about the moment. He would not seem so desperate. When she was gone he groaned in irritation. The thought of where that could have gone if they hadn't been interrupted kept him excited with only himself to fix it. Loki needed sleep. The faster he found her in his dreams to fuck, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

The story so far: Loki and Cephera have met to work together in solving a mystery dealing with Valhalla. So far the two have been getting along despite their rocky start. Her sister has finally arrived on Asgard bringing with her five other girls, one of which Cephera doesn't get along with, Alleria. Alleria has noticed the tension between the two and when Loki manages to have Cephera alone and in his arms they are interrupted by Alleria who Loki thinks planned it.

Loki's dreamer: Alleria will not be another Kat.

Sidney love fiction: I enjoyed writing that kiss very much!

Doctor Loki love: lol I'm not sure Alleria would have understood what a sock represents lol. Main angel? Are you referring to Brunhilda? If so she's not an angel she just the leader of the man hating warrior women. :) I'm not planning to get to complicated with the story. I'm keeping this one simple. Loki and Cephera need to get it on...hmmm yes they do but will it happen for real?

Shino girl93: lol so much hate for Alleria...just like I planned. Tee hee. In every movie or book there is always that one character you just wanna see die. And sorry to disappoint but Loki will not be singing love song. Stay tuned for more sexual tension.

poodle warriors: slowly but surely

Chapter 8

Loki had shivered early that morning when he woke. The feeling of her mouth around his cock dissipated as his dream faded away. Loki could feel his seed spread over his abdomen. He sat up and quickly wiped himself clean. The urge to go to her was strong knowing she was only a few doors away but he resisted the urge. He was sure that the night of their kiss could have ended with her waking in his arms but he cursed the idiot who had interrupted them. That was two days ago. Since then Cephera had been quite around him and had set out on the task at hand regarding the fallen angels.

Alleria was a continuous mountain of chatter. Constantly talking to Loki now that all the other girls where gone with Thor and his friends. Loki could feel the girl wanted to be fucked. It dripped off her like a whore at a whore house. And he was sure the only reason for it was because of his obvious connection to Cephera. Loki was easily annoyed by this girl and chose to ignore her often. Loki found solace in the music room. A room Odin had built for his mother years ago, long before him and Thor were born.

They had a collection of instruments from different realms and the one thing he enjoyed the most was the grand piano from Midgard. His long fingers worked the keys perfectly. As children while Thor was off having wooden sword fights Loki was learning music, spells and alchemy. He enjoyed the arts perfected by the hands and the mind. He found peace in the quite of the room today with only the piano playing under his careful strokes.

He'd left Alleria looking through a huge stack of scrolls he knew would be no good but he needed to distract her somehow and Cephera had taken off to the library for some idea or another. It was Cephera he caught sight of now as she peered in the archway at him curiously. The way she was bent he could see the alluring swell of her breasts. He motioned for her to enter.

"The piano?" She said almost shocked. "I didn't know you owned one...let alone played one." She told him a half smile crossing her lips.

"We do and I do." He said answering both her intrigues. "Do you?" He asked offering her to sit next to him.

"No. I sing but I don't play instruments of any kind." She waved her hands in front of her while shaking her head. Loki chuckled.

"Sit." He said standing to allow her the entirety of the bench. She eyed him a moment but sat shortly after. Loki bent over her from behind and placed her hands on the keys. He guided her hands slowly to press the keys explaining their sounds and usage. She'd begun humming the sound of the key in tune and he enjoyed it. He could imagine playing it with her singing for him. Perhaps one day he would give it a try.

Loki had bent so low his cheek was now touching hers as he continued showing her things across the surface of white and black keys. She seemed less concentrated as his breath tickled her cheek. When she turned her head to look at him he stole the kiss he had been thinking about since he had gotten that close. She didn't seem too surprised by his action and turned her body a little more to press the contact of her lips tighter to his.

Loki pulled her to stand and wrapped an arm around her waist never breaking the kiss. He hoisted her to sit on the top of the smooth oak. Her legs wrapped around his hips quickly. Loki pulled her skirt till his hand found the skin of her leg underneath. He slid his hand up that leg and caressed her sex through her cotton underwear. She moaned against his kiss. He knew what to do. He knew the things that made her cry out in complete bliss. He pressed his fingers to her harder and rubbed in a circle. She broke their kiss with a cry of passion, throwing her head back and he tasted the flesh of her throat while he could.

She moaned and pressed her womanhood against his hand more. Loki moved her underwear aside with his thumb and touched her now wet cunt with his bare hand. His mouth was still wandering on her throat and chest. He pulled her dress down to gain better access to her breasts. She squirmed to get out of the dress and succeeding in trapping her arm to her sides while her breasts came free. Loki didn't help her free her arms but he did ravish the new skin presented to him. He sucked and nibbled her nipples the whole time his fingers rubbing and teasing her to the brink of no return she came with a cry and Loki untied his pants. His cock stood straining to be engulfed in her heat.

He pulled her to the edge of the piano and slowly buried his cock into her soft heat. He moaned in sequence with her as he did so. He was slow in his hip motions as he fucked her gently. He was savouring the way her sex clung to his cock. He groaned with every movement until his slowness could no longer be held in. He quickly picked up the pace. Her hands gripped her dress as they were still trapped by her sides. He held her waist to stop her moving away from him and he grind into her harder and harder with each mounting thrust until he finally came.

Loki woke and growled in frustration. Once upon a time the dreams were vague with just the two of them rolling about and fucking. But since they met they had changed. They said things to one another, and sometimes the dreams took on moments that had actually happened in real life much like this one he just woke from.

Earlier that day he had indeed been in the music room and Cephera had joined him. He had her sitting before him guiding her hands and fingers and something like his dream might have happened had that other idiot Usher not interrupted them again. He was very tempted to make her disappear for good. She was a cock block like he'd never experienced. The interruption had set Cephera back into her quite state once more. The moment to possibly seduce her was gone.

He got up from his bed and decided he would not go back to bed. Instead he ventured to his tower where he could do some more research. When he arrived he was surprised to see Cephera there and wide awake. He wondered if her dreams had woken her to escape here as well. "Have you slept yet?" He asked her. She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Not yet." She told him. "Something was bothering me." She said. Loki moved to stand behind the arm chair she had come accustomed to sitting in and looked over her shoulder. "Brunhilda said that an Usher can open a passage into Valhalla. But these books say the only way into Valhalla is to die. So how could anyone use the passage way. One would think that death was inevitable no matter what." Cephera was looking over her shoulder to him.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps the passage opened by an ushers allows a verbal pathway only." Loki offered.

"Maybe. So far out of all of us I'm still the only one with my aurora. There are three girls left to find. If we find them and they no longer have theirs what do we do?" She asked looking toward the fire instead.

"There are trinkets to amplify ones powers. We could use one on you to channel enough to open the path way." When she shook her head her hair tickled his chin.

"That won't be helpful. I can do magic but my magic is not as strong as others because of my humanity." He heard the careful undertone in her voice. She hadn't brought up their initial arguments in a long time. He suspected she hated pointing out things to bring about his initial thoughts about her. "That much channeled energy would kill me no matter what trinket we used." Loki had slowly drifted away from his previous conclusion of her. He no longer viewed her as truly human but every now and then he was reminded that she was born to be one and he felt a little annoyed at himself for forgetting it.

"We will think of something." Was all he said. "You should sleep." He told her, his annoyance at her human side dwindling fast as he watched her delicate fingers turn the page of the book carefully.

"I don't have time for distractions." She said defiantly. Loki rolled his eyes and swiftly picked her up making her squeak in sheer surprise. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Bringing you to your room. It won't do to have you falling asleep in public. We both know how that will end." Loki watched her face flush and grinned. She allowed him to bring her downstairs and back to her room. Half way there she had fallen asleep in his arm. He placed her in bed after removing her dress. He studied her body before he finally covered her. She'd dream about him soon. He wondered if it would be the same one he dreamt of her. They really needed to start to talk about this dream stuff. At this point it was obvious they were getting the dreams from an outside source who wanted them to at the very minimum sleep together.

If they did finally fall in bed together and still had the dreams he would conclude that this unknown source wanted them in some kind of relationship for some reason or another and he would like to know why.

Apparently finding the other ushers wasn't that hard. When a mark goes missing that was given to you by an angel it seems just asking the right questions will bring you right to those seeking answers themselves. Seraphina returned with Thor and company with the last three girls, Payten, Meriall and Juno. It was quickly determined that Cephera was the only one with her mark.

"What about these holy mountains we've been told about. It's the only reason I came." Payten said huffing her arms crossed.

"I can take you there after we eat." Thor assured her. "I promise we will come to understand what is going on."

Payten brushed off his words. "I don't care what's going on but I've never been to a holy place before." She said walking off on her own. Cephera watched her but didn't stop her.

"I don't like her." Seraphina said watching the retreating girl as well.

"You like very little people." Cephera said to her. Seraphina gave her usual smirk when Cephera was right about something.

"Where I come from to advance on a woman in such a way would get you killed." Meriall said to Fandral who had been flirting up a storm with most all the girls.

"Then I would die a happy man to have one night with you." He said making her turn a light shade of red. She quickly looked away from him unsure how to take his advances.

"You're going to scare the girls off." Sif whisper to him.

"Nonsense." He laughed and took a swig of his drink. Cephera wondered if there was ever a time of day they didn't consume alcohol. Though to the Asgardians credit they didn't seem to get drunk as fast as a human would. Cephera was seated between her sister and Loki had placed himself on her other side most likely on purpose. She remembered him taking her to bed and was surprise to have woken wearing only her underwear but also surprised she was neatly tucked in. Since the night when they kissed in his room she tried her best not to let him touch her as it seemed hard to fight him off once he was so close and being so nice.

"You realize we have now reached a stand still." He said to her on a vocal level only she could hear.

"What do you mean?" She turned her head and bumped her nose off his unaware he had been so close. She jerked her face back.

"I mean we are right back to where we started. We found all girls that once bore the angels mark and out of them all you are still the only one who still possess it. Currently as it stands you are unable to open this pathway spoken of by Brunhilda and so we are at a standstill." Cephera bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe when we get to the mountains we will find out more." She said hopefully.

"All we will find there are a bunch of petrified angels and no answers I can assure you. This trip is pointless."

"Are you ever optimistic about anything?" She asked reaching out to eat more of the strange fruit she'd been eating.

"To be optimistic I need to be open minded to the fact that I care what's going in. In which case I do not care about this situation. Whatever is happening in Vahalla means nothing to me. It's no secret I was bargained with to help."

"Do you care about anything?" She asked looking at him intensely.

"I am still trying to figure that out." He replied and looked away from her and went back to his food. Cephera felt her face turn red and somehow felt he meant her.


	9. Chapter 9

The story so far: Loki and Cephera have finally met and after a rocky start they are finally speaking to one another in a more respectful manner. All 10 girls listed by the angel have been found and Cephera is the only one to retain her mark but no one knows why. They have decided to go to the holy mountains and in hopes of answers.

Loki's dreamer: I love sexy time and I love to sneak it in where I can. :p

Poodle warriors: my big bag mystery is not going to be as blow away as my last fic but I hope it's still good.

Sorceress of the trees: thanks. I thought it was a good place to end it.

Doctor Loki love: a few steps forward... :) I think not only Loki but also Cephera has a bit of an obsessions with her humanity. Though technically the only thing tying her to earth was her parents.

Shinogirl93: great mind do think alike. :p not trying to crush your dreams I just won't be the one instigating them. Lol

As for length I have up to chapter 13 written and still going. I'm gonna say I dunno, my last fic was suppose to be like 40 sigh chapter and turned into 100. But I don't intend for this to be too long. Maybe 20-30 chapters depending on how well my brain keeps pumping out the ideas.

Chapter 9

After dinner Cephera was quick to follow Loki out of the dining hall leaving everyone else behind. "Loki wait!" She said. He turned to give her a quizzical look. "If we fail to find a solution to this mystery what happens to you?" She asked standing only a few feet from him.

"Concerned for my well being." The grin he gave her made a chill run up her spin in excitement but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Curious." She replied. He gave her a new thoughtful look before answering.

"As I was only released from my prison to help solve this mystery I would assume I would end back under lock and key until a fitting punishment is found to suit my past misdeeds." She frowned. To some degree she felt bad for him. Bargain or not he was actually trying to help.

"And if we do solve it will your sentence be reduced or perhaps even considered paid." She didn't mean to sound hopeful. Hell she wasn't sure why she even felt hopeful. Loki chuckled and began to walk away. She followed persistently.

"And here I thought you didn't care about me." He teased still walking.

"I don't. I mean I do but not in that way, you know I still don't plan to find myself in your bed or anything..." She was babbling and she knew it. His comment had taken her off guard.

"And yet had we not been rudely interrupted the other day you just might have found yourself in that very spot." She swallowed thickly. She knew he was right and was afraid anything she would say at this point would betray that thought. While she remained following him in her curious and now embarrassed state she had failed to realize his room is exactly where they now stood in front of. He stopped and turned to look down at her. He was grinning that grin again. "Now you may either join me while I dress in something more travel worthy or we could skip the dressing all together." Her face flushed and she stepped back.

"That's quite alright. I'll decline your offer." She told him. He said nothing more and she watched his room door close behind him. Cephera stood there biting her lip. She liked it better when he was being nasty to her. At least then she was less of a babbling fool. It was odd, when her dreams had first started she had been just as confused as she felt now. Loki sometimes became the man she had pined for all these years but then there were times she just wanted to strangle him. She wanted to ask him how he felt but deep down she was afraid.

She was afraid of rejection. The one man she had wanted most of her life wouldn't want her. She had felt that way when she first met him but recently he'd been seemingly going out of his way to woe her, so to speak. But the mystery still remained as to weather she was worth being seen with in his eyes. What was the point of being with him if he was ashamed of her. Why would she want to give her heart to a man like that?

They flew to the holy mountains upon the backs of wings stallions. The large beasts were nothing short of beautiful. Cephera hung on tight to its silky white mane. She dismounted and hadn't realized how shaky her legs would be and she fell over onto the ground and she wasn't the only one. Seraphina helped her up and Thor was kind enough to assist with helping the others while Loki watched in amusement.

"Welcome to the holy lands." Brunhilda greeted as they all found their feet. "I'm afraid that is all the pleasantries I have to extend at the moment. We are taxed with our task at hand. Come." She gestured for everyone to follow. They entered the large round room where they now had 9 angels laying like sleeping stone statues on the pillows. Cephera might have been in awe of her surroundings but her eyes feel directly upon Vicerial, the angel who had given her and Seraphina their marks. She broke free of the group and ran to her side drowning out the other shocked sounds made from the others.

"Vice." She said putting a hand to the angels cheek. The etherial being did not stir. "Seraphina!" She cried feeling slightly panicked. When her sister didn't reply she looked up at last and saw her sister looking around. The other girls now stood one beside a different angel and realization dawned on her. She looked to Brunhilda. "Are these the only angels to have fallen?" She asked.

"Yes. We have had no more occurrences since the fall of the last one."

"Alright listen up!" Seraphina yelled in her superiority voice she used at home. "I want everyone to come here..." No one moved. "NOW!" Seraphina shouted making a few jump. Abandoning the angels they all now stood in the middle of the room. Seraphina looked to Brunhilda. "Which of these fell first?" She pointed to the dark haired angel to Cephera's left. "Who was marked by her?" Maria indicated herself. Again Seraphina turned to Brunhilda. "How many days ago did she fall?"

"A month and two weeks." She replied.

"I lost my mark about that time." Maria confirmed as Cephera figured she would. They continued going through the girls and all angels and times frames matched up. The only two not making sense was of course the twins. Seraphina lost her mark when Vicerial fell but Cephera had not. Everyone was now looking at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

Loki sat down behind his desk. He had been right, their trip to the holy mountains had been fruitless. It only caused more questions. He had left the throne room as the girls explained the strangeness of everything and an argument broke out between half of the females and Cephera had been pinned in the center. Some blamed her for the problems, others had picked up for her. Some decided to even leave and no matter how much Thor had tried to keep them calm four had left and one of those four was not Alleria as Loki hoped it would be.

They all now looked to Cephera for answers when she clearly had none. Loki had left before the argument had reached such a point where Odin had stepped in. He was going over his notes that now including the new questions brought to life. What did Cephera have that no one else did? What made her different? The only thing he could think was that she was human and her powers were tied to those marks but that didn't explain anything. Loki groaned and got up leaving his room. He needed to speak to her.

He knocked on the door and got no response. He knew she was in there. He had heard her door close only ten minutes prior. He knocked again. When he got no reply he let himself in. He half expected her to be sleeping but her bed lay untouched which only left the bathroom. Loki couldn't help but smile before he headed that way. When he entered she was stretched out and leaned back far enough all but her face was submerged. The bubbles had mostly faded away and her body was easily seen in patches. Loki had to close his eyes a moment to remind himself he was not here for that.

But he couldn't deny that if she offered that he wouldn't say no. Loki saw the robe that hung on the wooden hook on the wall and grabbed it. He knelt down and tapped her on the forehead causing her to jump and the water to slop over the edge. "What are you doing in here!" She cried covering herself with her arms the best she could. Loki made a scene of rolling his eyes.

"I've seen your body every night for the passed 200 years, hiding yourself doesn't make me forget it." He told her. She glowered at him. He held up the robe as a gesture for her to get out and also to show her he had no provocative intentions. "We need to talk." He told her while she eyed him.

Sighing she stood with her back to him and quickly wiped the water off her the best she could. When she stepped out Loki helped her into the robe. He was containing himself nicely. She tied the robe and moved back into her room and sat in a small armchair. He sat across from her. "What do we need to discuss that's so important?"

"We need to discuss you." She gave him an odd look.

"I think I've had enough talk about me back in the throne room." She replied somewhat irritated.

"Nevertheless there is something about you that makes you different. Are you sure that you and your sister were blessed by the same angel." He could see she was trying not to be irritated with him but she looked to be failing.

"Yes I'm sure. We were standing side by side when it was done." She sat back crossing her arms over her chest. The fight that had occurred earlier seemed to be weighing heavily on her mind. "I don't know what your trying to find out but I promise you I don't have a clue why it's only me." Loki wasn't arguing that she didn't know but he was sure they could figure it out.

"What makes you different from your sister?" He was trying to ask her as softly as possible. He wouldn't get anywhere if he only served to piss her off.

"I don't know. Two human parents, my ability."

"Your ability to use magic?"

"Uhhh yeah. Sorta. I don't use magic perse I sort of copy the skills from others by touching them. After that I just need to learn the proper way of casting." Loki thought about it. "I learned to heal by copying Vicerial's ability to do so." Loki palmed himself in the forehead.

"You copied an angels powers."

"To heal yeah." Cephera was now leaned on one elbow her face resting on the heel of her palm.

"You can choose what to copy?" Loki pressed.

"Well no..."

"You've no idea where I'm going with this do you." She shook her head at a loss at his meaning. "I think you copied the magic that retains your mark. You haven't lost it because the power still resides inside you." Her mouth formed and oh and then a bigger oh as her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean too." She said looking guilty. "I just was trying it out. I never knew about my magic until Vicerial told me what I could do."

"This is not a bad thing." Loki was on his feet. He felt proud to have possibly figured out something. He felt one step closer to possible freedom. "If we could find out how to utilize this new power you could return the marks to the other girls."

"So we can open the passage." Cephera said finishing his thoughts. She looked a little less drab and a lot more excited then she had before.

"We will inform everyone in the morning and begin working in testing this theory." He told her. She nodded.

"Good because I'm tired. I can't wait to sleep." Cephera said making Loki grin.

"Can't wait to be with me?" He teased.

"Out!" She demanded rolling her eyes. He chuckled and left.


	10. Chapter 10

The story so far: loki and Cephera had been getting along and they finally have all the Ushers. They have made the trip to the holy mountains and have determined that each angel corresponds with the ushers and their marks. Upon arrival home everyone got into a fight and several of the Ushers left. Loki took it upon himself to talk to Cephera alone and they have seemed to figure out a possible reason why Cephera has kept her mark.

Amy95200: nice to meet you! Happy to meet anther person who enjoys my writing. I keep being told I have talent and keep wishing I could try and write my own original stuff but I'm too pumped writing Loki stuff I can't concentrate on other stuff. Lol. I hope I continue to impress you and you continue to also enjoy my writing. :)

Doctor Loki love: holy cow! Lol I feel as though you're feeling Loki and Cephera's sexual frustration. All in good time my friend!

Loki's dreamer: this might sound narcissistic but I love Cephera and my next fic was hard to change to as its not actually about Cephera at all. I'm happy people have come to like her though. I was afraid going into it that no one would read about her.

Sidney loves fiction: the piano sex was going to be the time they really did it but I changed it. Haha.

sorceress of the trees: they are getting there slowly.

Chapter 10

Cephera was met by Loki outside her room once more. As usual she was wearing a gown he had supplied her. She had dreamt of him like always. Handsome and dark. She'd called his name in this dream. She'd never done that before. Seeing him now and remembering that dream made her face flush. Her neck and shoulders was littered with hickeys and red blotches. She had woken with those. She had no doubt he had her nail scratches along his back and down to the beginning of the curve of his ass.

"That dress does nothing to hide those." He noted upon seeing her. She quickly shifted her hair to hang over her shoulders and down the front in an attempt to better hide them.

"And whose fault is that?" She said her face still flushed. He smirked without replying and offered his arm.

"Ready to deliver the news." He seemed happy about this new development despite his rambling on about how he didn't care about this whole adventure just the day before.

"I'll be happy when I know you're right." Cephera felt curious and couldn't help but ask. "How's your back?" She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her own face as she spoke the words. He chuckled.

"Sore." Loki was looking at her, she could tell but she didn't dare look up. The tension from the dream still hanging between them. She had woken with her underwear soaking. "I wonder often why we have these dreams." She nodded. She often wondered as well.

"And what have you concluded?" She inquired finally glancing at him.

"I've decided that they are of someone else's doing, though the purpose still eludes me. I wonder if it is a punishment of sorts to place a woman before me which I cannot have." She scrunched up her nose.

"Had you been nicer to me when we first met you might have had a chance." She tread on her statement carefully. She was afraid how he might take it.

He stopped abruptly and she had no choice but to stop and look at him. He had gotten considerably closer in one fluid motion and his hand was grazing her face. She remembered this move from their most recent dream. "Are all my chances lost then?" He said his voice softer then she would have liked. The way he touched her and spoke to her now made her shiver and her stomach knot with excitement.

"Am I still unworthy to court?" She asked looking him right in the face. His immediate apprehension made her sigh and look to the floor. "I'm not a woman who just dallies with men to slake her sexual desire. If I'm not worthy to court then I am not available to fuck." She said these words without the anger or hatred she once would have. He had softened her to him to some degree. She didn't wait for a response from him. She began her solo walk to join the others for breakfast.

Loki cursed his frozen tongue. He couldn't answer her because he was unsure how he felt. He was conflicted still. He did not love her, he felt she was meant for only him but their initial meeting had changed his thoughts about the woman he had envisioned these last 200 years. Though he was slowly becoming used to the fact she was born human he still felt he deserved more. He was being selfish. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. She was kind, fiery, beautiful and yet he hesitated because of his own stupid pride on the small matter of her damn birth.

Loki followed behind her. He had nothing to say now that the happy tone between them had changed again. How many times would he get close to possessing her only to sabotage himself without meaning too. He desired her but he wasn't willing to give her his devotion or his heart. But really he never wanted to give that to any woman except... Loki was halted in his own thoughts over the matter. The only woman he had ever wanted to possess and marry had been her making this train of thought hypocritical. But back then he had based his wants on the dream version of her not the real her he was presented with now. Though they were indeed one in the same she was not how he envisioned. She was not the goddess he had hoped for. He had held onto his fantasy that he would one day find her and he had allowed himself to feel. All that vanished the day he met her.

Loki scowled at nothing but his own detested thoughts. He truly was being selfish. He looked at her as she walked with grace and wondered how she had once viewed him. Had she been willing to give him a chance even after finding out about his misdeeds against her realm. Was it his treatment of her that turned her from wanting him or his treatment of her people? Did she see him as the monster he was or was she trying to delude herself into thinking he was capable of being loving and gentle. If their dreams gave her any indication, he was not gentle. He couldn't remember a dream where he was not rough with her in some manner. In his dreams she seemed to enjoy that. He thought now of his back. It wasn't like she didn't repay his roughness in kind. He had woken with many of her marks upon him as well. Which also brought up the question why do they only occasional feel repercussions of the dreams? Why not all the time?

"Did you ever search for me?" Her voice startled him. He hadn't expected her to speak to him for the remainder of the day.

"I did. For many years." He could not see her face but he heard a smile in her voice.

"Me too. I knew inside my heart you were real." She replied. She put her hands behind her back clasping them together as they walked on. Loki allowed a smile to grace his lips as well. "Had I not been human do you think you would want to marry me. Or is it just that you're not the marrying type." Her question once again caught him off guard.

"In Asgard the things that are valued most are tenacity and strength. Mortals are looked down on by many for their weak bodies and lack of vigour. This is how I grew up. Your humanity is what makes you unworthy to be my wife or be associated with me even as a mistress. It's just the way of things. Thor loves a human but Odin will never let them be together. It would bring shame to the family." Loki tried explaining without causing insult.

"You're not strong like the other Asgardians. You practice magic. Does that mean you're already looked down upon?" Loki tried his best not to growl at her newest question. It had been something he had lived with all his life. The reason for being in Thors shadow aside from his true parentage.

"That is correct." He finally said. "So as you can image taking you to be by my side in any way would only bring me more ridicule." She stopped and turned to him. She looked him right in the eyes when she said her next words and it would be the first in a long time since he had become so angered at her.

"You're a coward. You fear what others think of you even if it might means your happiness. You'd rather appease the people with regards to your relationship status then to have something that could make you happy above and beyond what others think."

"How dare you insinuate that I am nothing more then a weak minded follower. I'll not tolerate such insults from the likes of you." Loki gave her a glare and passed her by as he was the one to walk off this time.

They had decided to bring up their thoughts after everyone ate. Loki loathed the fact that at the moment he wanted nothing more then to send her away from his sight and could not. She'd crossed the line. Her brazen remark pricked at his pride. But Loki was unsure what about it made him so angry, the fact she had said it or the fact she was right. Why should he care what others thought. Most feared him anyway with his years of mischief and serious demeanour. His Sorcery had also instilled fear into the people and the fact he had mastered it so well. Why would being associated with a human in any intimate way matter at this point in his life.

Loki had no answer for it. He felt he was making lame excuses for his confused situation and desires regarding a human girl. He had thought himself passed that fact but he was slowly realizing he was not. He had suffered humiliation at the hands of her kind that he could not and would not soon forget. Loki looked over at her and couldn't help but feel contempt and as quickly as he felt it, it was replaced with longing. Every emotion this woman dragged out of him was frustrating and exhausting.

The meal ended all to quickly. "We have news." Cephera said after gathering them round. Loki stood off in the back refusing to become involved. She could do this on her own. "We think we know how I kept my mark but its only a theory." She said watching everyone's immediate reaction of relief.

"How?" Alleria asked half glaring and half interested.

"We think I copied Vicerial's magic including the magic used to create my aurora." Cephera said.

"How can we be sure and who is this 'we'?" Seraphina said cautiously looking about.

"Myself and Loki." Cephera responded her cheeks tinged slightly pink while her sister gave her an unsatisfied look.

"We need to test it and so therefore need one of your ladies to volunteer." Loki spoke up at last moving things along.

"I trust my sister. I'll volunteer." Just as loki knew she would. He nodded. "We should go outside in case anything should go wrong." He said this only to cause the girls to feel nervous. He enjoyed watching people worry over nothing. Seraphina only glared at him as they all filed out into the gardens.

Outside Cephera stood in front of her sister and placed her hands on the tops of her shoulders. "I'm going on what Vicerial did when she blessed us. I can't guarantee it will work." She told not just her sister but every one. Seraphina nodded. Loki watched Cephera close her eyes and her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. He watched her lips utter something though he couldn't hear what. A silver light expanded from the back of Seraphina and two silvery wings appeared and then disappeared.

The other Ushers stood transfixed on the events and a few clapped happily. "This is wonderful." One of them said coming forward. "Me next." She offered. Seraphina turned and moved her top to check for the newly returned aurora. It looked just like Cephera's.

One by one Cephera preformed the magic needed to bless the girls and when she was done she was visibly tired. "Sit down." Juno said to her and she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. "We need to get the other girls back." She said her words shaky as she bent her weight upon the girls shoulder.

"I'll fetch them." Thor told them. "I will need proof in hopes to persuade them back here." He looked to the girls and several stepped forward. He nodded and they left in a hurry. Cephera tilted forward and fell to the grass her forehead damp with sweat. Seraphina was by her side and had her turned to lay across her lap. Loki cursed himself for giving a damn. He carefully bent and plucked her from her sisters arms.

"She needs only to rest." He told the glaring princess who was on her feet and following him closely. He took Cephera to her room and put her on the bed and left her sister to attend to her.

Cephera woke with a headache. It was dark in her room and she felt a familiar body pressed to her. She turned to see her sister curled up to sleep behind her. "Seraphina." She said poking her sister in the forehead. Her sister woke and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm ok." Cephera replied and sat up. "How long was I out?"

"All day." Seraphina looked thoughtful. "I know it's none of my concern but have you slept with him?" Cephera knew she meant Loki.

"Only in my dreams." Cephera replied squirming now that she was reminded of her recent one. It was a wonder she got a good sleep with the amount of dreams she had.

"Hmm. Everyone can see it you know. The connection between you two. And sometimes we can feel the tension." Cephera looked down and played with her dress.

"It's been hard." Cephera looked up at her closed room door.

"There's a small get together going on downstairs." She said changing the subject. "It was Fandrels idea. I think it was mainly to get a chance to dance with all the girls but I think you'd enjoy it." Seraphina had gotten up and gestured for Cephera to follow. With a sigh Cephera did as her sister wanted.

She could hear the laughter down the hallway as they approached the banquet hall. Fandrel was dancing about the room with quick feet with one of the girls while Volstagg was telling stories to the rest. Hogun had gone with Thor and Loki was off near a wall looking bored. When she entered his eyes immediately caught sight of her and he seemed less tense then before. "I need to speak with him." She told her sister who only nodded glumly and joined the girls listening to the tall tales.

Cephera walked toward the far off balcony and motioned for Loki to come with her using a simply movement of her finger. She was relieved that he followed. She sat up on the stone wall until he was standing next to her. "What I said earlier this morning..."

"There is no need for an apology. You cannot say you didn't meant it and I cannot say it isn't true." He quickly cut her off and she licked her lips.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you thought I would be." She said sadly. He turned his entire body to look at her.

"Don't be so foolish. You cannot control what you were born as any more then I can." She gave him an odd look. The way he said it held tones of hate and remorse.

"Are you not Asgardian?" She suddenly said unsure where the question developed from.

"No. I'm not." He replied after a deep breath and a scowl. "I was taken from my home lands by Odin and I only found out what I am a year before my attack on your realm." Cephera wanted to ask more but part of her was cautious on the subject. It seemed to be a bad one for him. "I'm a Jouten."

"A frost giant?" She couldn't contain her shock. He looked away from her.

"I was not meant to be either an Asgardian or a frost giant it would seem. I'm a reject, a stolen relic for a possibility of peace, a monster." He growled the last words. Cephera jumped down off the stone and without thinking she cupped his face between her palms.

"You're not a monster." She told him. "You're arrogant and self centered, maybe a little mentally unstable but you are not a monster." She sternly squeezed his face between her hands staring him right in the eyes. He took hold of her wrists and detached her hands from him. He didn't respond to her declaration instead he took a step back releasing her wrists. He looked her over from head to toe.

"It just occurred to me I never told you how beautiful you truly are."


	11. Chapter 11

The story so far: Loki and Cephera are still having a hard time continuing to get along and have fights still. However they were able to figure out why Cephera kept her aurora and even though they are in the midst of a argument they manage to prove there theory and Cephera gave the girls back their marks. Thor had left to fetch back the other ushers and Fandrel threw a party of sorts where Cephera and Loki had private conversation.

Loki's dreamer: yay romantic!

Doctor Loki love: Loki will forever be difficult :p I just picture him this way for a lot of things. I think they are both prideful in their own ways. :p no worries on that story we discussed. When you get there you'll get there. Good luck on the ideas your working on!

Sidney loves fiction: oh my god Romeo and Juliet...I promise Loki nor Cephera will die. Lol

Poodle warriors: they do really need to get on the same page.

Frostfire613: you'll like and hate this chapter. :p

Sorceress of the trees: oh my god! Have I been doing that. I actually swear I wasn't trying. I hope it's not a bad thing.

Chapter 11

Loki wasn't sure why he said it he only knew it was a very good thing to say when her face tilted toward him and she stepped forward to close the gap he had put between them. She reached out her hands placing them on his arms and leaned up and kissed him.

When she kissed him of her own choosing it was that kiss that did both of them in. In a spiral of emotion much like the time in his room they became inseparable. On the balcony where they could easily been seen or interrupted and neither broke away. His hands held her firmly around her back and hers moved onto the back of his neck.

Loki felt her magic wash over him and no longer felt the warm breeze on his face. She'd teleported them somewhere. He didn't bother to look. He frankly didn't care. Right now all he wanted was for this woman to be naked before him and screaming his name. He pulled her dress down her shoulders tearing it as he went. He didn't care about the damn thing. He wanted it off. She didn't protest and yanked her arms free and then pushed his coat off his shoulders. Their kiss never ending and was just as fevered as when it started. He fell forward a little knocking her back into something solid behind her. Loki put a hand out to steady himself on what turned out to be a bookshelf.

She broke their kiss and yanked his tunic off almost violently. Her cheeks were flushed with her building arousal and he took notice he had pulled her dress down further then he'd thought. Her breasts were free and he was quick to firmly grasp them in both hands and knead them while his thumb and pointer finger pulled at the hardening buds. She moaned and showed no signs of stopping what was happening between them. Loki took the open invitation and pressed her to the bookshelf and bent his head to taste those rosy sphere's that were now straining at their highest peak. She sighed and gripped his hair tugging as she released another sigh.

Loki move from her breasts and grabbed her dress now hung on her hips and he pulled it down off her nearly toppling her over with the roughness of it. She giggled and the sound was delightful. He tore her underwear off her as well and he was now on his knees in front of her. She was looking down and had leaned back against the shelf and spread her own legs to him. She needed no coaxing and he grinned wide. He kissed her legs and her thigh. Slowly working inward. "Loki please." She begged absently.

"Please what?" He teased. He wanted to hear her say it. He wanted her to ask for it, to beg more.

"Taste me." She moaned. He did. Loki sank his tongue against her hot thighs and licked her. She cried out spreading her legs more. She tasted so different. Even though he knew he enjoyed the dreams feelings, tastes, smells, it all would vanish from his memories after he woke. He only knew tasting her now and feeling her skin was much more pleasing. He glided two fingers along her slit and carefully pressed them into her and was met with no resistance. It would seem he had claimed this prize already just as he suspected.

He worked his magic on her and all the while she made sounds that only served to arouse him more and to urge him onward. She was crying out and her hand was gripping his hair in different intervals depending on the way she felt. Her legs were shaking. He pumped his fingers into her fast making her pant and moan. "No... Don't stop!" She whined when he made to move away. Loki chuckled and considered quickly if he wanted go give her the release she so badly wanted. He decided he did and moved back in for another taste. He changed the way with which he moved his tongue to mimic the way her knew brought her over the edge so many time in their minds. She screamed in pleasure when she made it over that hill. Her body shivering and her breath coming in fast pants.

Loki stood quickly and kissed her. The taste of her own sex lingering on his lips and tongue. He moved her to walk on shaky legs toward the bed. He had noticed that she had taken him to his room. They knocked over a chair and a water basin while they paid no attention to the actual direction to the bed. Their kisses still wild and wanting. Her fingers worked quickly at the ties of his pants and when her legs touched the side of the bed she spun so quickly he was caught off guard. She pushed him to fall and before he was able to wrap his mind around her sudden bout of animalistic behaviour she had his pants off and her tongue gliding over his shaft.

Loki groaned his approval and looked down to see her looking up his way beneath her bangs. When his eyes locked on hers she deliberately licked around the head teasingly. Loki licked his lips and continued watching. The moment she opened her mouth to take him in he held his breath and when she did nothing more the hover over him and lightly lick the very tip he growled at her. "Your turn to beg." She said kissing the top almost lovingly. He couldn't find it in him to glare at her. Not when he had waited so long to feel this for real.

"Damn it woman." He said looking away as he lay his head back on the sheets. He could feel her tongue give those tiny licks but she was serious. "I've waited long enough for this. Taste me." He said.

"Taste me...?" She elongated the word 'me' waiting for his response.

"Please." He finished. She rewarded him by finally slipping her warm mouth down over him all the way as far as she could. Loki couldn't help the ridiculous moan that escaped him. He felt like an adolescent once more getting his first blow job. He yearned for the continuation and when he got it he had to contain his twitching cock to not explode right that second. She sucked like she knew how. Like him she had also learned things in their dreams and had obviously paid attention. He was glad she had. He relished every movement she made and committed it to memory in case he should never feel it again. He was determined that once this night ended she would know her place. She was his and only his. She was meant to be only his. He was a fool to initially believe that she would just come to that understanding with the insults he had thrown her way when they first met.

Loki groaned once more. He couldn't remembering grabbing a handful of her hair but he now found that handful to be useful. He tugged her back up his length and she sucked vigorously on the head a moment before he pushed her back down. He pinched his eyes shut. There was no way he would make it to sliding inside her waiting womanhood before he came and so he determined he would let go now and fuck her senseless afterward to a second release. She grinned at his mounting release and was ready when he spilled into her mouth. She swallowed easily and he noticed her expression as she teased the reality of it for the first time. She looked awed by it more so then disgusted.

He didn't give her time to think further. He sat up and guided her up over him kissing her again. He now could taste himself but he didn't care. Her soft skin lay on top of his and his hands explored her back and her hips. He rolled so he now lay atop her and her legs were spread on either side of his hips. He needed a few moments to be ready to enter her. Until then he was content to just feel her against him and kiss her. He pressed his slowly hardening cock to her and found her still slick. He rubbed across her promoting the heat in his loins to slowly increase with the thought of finally claiming her. The way she moved beneath him told him she too was eager to feel him inside her.

Loki kissed her neck, nipping at the junction where her neck curved into her shoulder. He continued his splay of kisses, nips and caresses along her body until he was finally fully hard. He once again rubbed his cock along her to lubricate himself and then pressed to her entrance. Like his fingers he was met with no resistance, only the sweet warmth and wetness of her inner walls as he completely filled her. She moaned in pleasure and not a single sign of pain crossed her face. Her nails dug into his back reflexively as if she thought she might feel some pain but when none came she lightly scratched him instead. He hissed. His back still sore from her marks left on him from the dream. Loki drew out and thrust back in eliciting a deep sigh from her.

Loki too was moaning with each thrust. He craved the feel if her clenching walls. Her soft thighs were pressed around his hips holding him intimately to her. Her lips placing kisses on his neck and jawline. Loki was bracing himself on his palms on either side of her head while moving his hips in a sweet rhythm. He didn't want it to end. After what felt like a few moment but had been much longer he withdrew from her heat and tapped her hip like he sometimes would in the dreams. She knew exactly what he wanted by the gesture and she turned onto all fours. He pressed his palm between her shoulder blades bidding her to lay her chest flat and then he once again entered her.

She sighed upon entrance and rocked her hips back to slid herself across his cock as it stroked in and out of her. He hunched over her and pressed deeply, bucking his hips to penetrate her deep while kissing her shoulder blades where her aurora danced beneath the surface. "Ah yes." She said her voice low and husky with tones of passion. He jerked hard against her ass. After his first release it was much easier for him to relish this moment longer. He was not close to release and would have her for as long as he could. He was afraid when it ended she would decided to flee and he would be back to getting her to this point once more.

Loki reached his hand down and between her legs and pulled from her a second orgasm as he expertly toyed with her clit as he fucked her. She cried out as he felt her walls clench his cock in spasms. He stilled to enjoy the feeling keeping his length seated deep inside her. When her orgasm slowed and she was no longer quivering he withdrew again and bent over to speak into her ear. "Ride me." He said and rolled to lay on his back. She obliged and climbed on. She easily slid herself down over his waiting cock and moved herself up and down it with ease.

It was amazing how having so many dreams consisting of many positions and yet plenty of the same positions could teach even a woman who had no hands on experience what to do and how to be good at it. And she was good at it. He always liked this placement. He could watch her do her own thing on top of him. Mounting him and riding him with her breasts bouncing and her lips slightly parted. Small sighs and moans escaping her with each playful bounce. Loki put his hands to her soft, tiny waist and simply enjoyed the feel of her but did not direct her.

He allowed her to have her own way with him before he sat up. He was getting close to his climax and he wanted to be face to face with her. His hand was under her arm and placed on the back of her neck and the other bracing her back. Her arms wrapped about his neck and he kissed her awkwardly while she still tried to move along his length. He let their kiss end and she leaned back and allowed him to jolt his hips upward and drive his cock into her harder. Over and over. Loki heard his own breathing become laboured. He grunted and moaned and bucked his hips to her until finally he exploded. His cock was still within her and her heat milked him of everything he had to give.

He shivered and sighed deeply catching his breath. Loki fell backward taking her with him. They lay there like that for a while. His cock still lay partially inside her limp and sated. Her breathing was slowly getting back to normal as was his own. When he could at last speak he first chuckled. "Had I know it would be this easy I would have called you beautiful long ago." Loki said it and regretted it instantly. He had meant it as a little tease but it hadn't come out sounding so. The words sounded better left in his head.

"Easy?!" She exclaimed.

"No...I..." Loki didn't get to finished. She had pushed him off of her and she climbed off the bed grabbing her ruined clothing.

"Easy!" She said again almost disbelieving.

"That wasn't what I meant." He said but she held up her hand to him.

"Don't! I cannot blame you. I was just as much an instigator for this as you were. I have only myself to blame for making it so...easy." She sounded dejected. Loki made to move from the bed but it only made her pull on the dress to cover herself as she made to leave. "I'd prefer we forget about this and just solve this angel problem." She frowned and left. As quickly as Loki had felt completely happy he now felt like an idiot and alone.

Cephera made it to her room and closed the door with a resounding thud. She lay her back against it and bit back the horrible feeling of shame and guilt. She should not have let him have her. She should not have kissed him. She should not have put herself in this situation. She felt her cheeks become wet and wiped frantically at the tears that had begun to spill from her. The tears only reminded her of how shitty she felt right now and how stupid she'd been.

He'd planned this. His being nice to her. Getting to know her. Calling her beautiful. She bit her lip to hold in a sob. She sank down her door until her knees where under her chin and hugged her legs to her. She sobbed into the dress to muffle out the sound. Finally she climbed to her feet and had managed to stop crying. She hurried to her bathroom and filled a bath. She climbed in quickly. She needed to get his scent off her. She didn't want any reminders of what had happened less then a half hour ago.

But the reminders where everywhere. Her thighs where a little sore from the friction between them. Her womanhood also held signs of soreness and her heart was pounding. She also couldn't forget how it felt. She had been so happy and so content to stay there in his embrace until he had spoken. Had he kept his mouth shut she was sure she would still be there. But she was glad he spoke. At least now she knew not to trust the bastard anymore. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Cephera went to sleep and to her irritation she woke as she orgasmed. The dreams had not stopped. She felt haunted and taunted and found herself unable to go back to sleep. Daylight came and she told the usual servant girl she felt under the weather and refused to leave her room. She did not wish to see him. Seraphina had come to spend time with her and Cephera didn't even tell her what happened. She simply used the excuse that using her magic must have tired her out more then she had thought. She knew her sister didn't buy it but Seraphina didn't bother her with nagging questions.

Midday came again all too soon but by then she had calmed down. She began playing the scene over and over in her head and realized perhaps he hadn't meant it the way she had taken it. The look on his face so worried and panicked didn't seem to have been an act. Just a case of verbal diarrhea. She paced her room debating going to talk to him or not. It took her a good hour before she was finally able to leave her room resolved to at least see what he had to say.

When she stepped out into the hall she stopped dead. Alleria was down the hall at Loki's door and her hand upon the door handle. She smiled almost mockingly at Cephera and disappeared into Loki's room. Cephera took a step back her mouth hanging open. Her mind reeled with anger and jealously and instantly she decided she had to get out of there.


	12. Chapter 12

The story so far: Cephera and Loki finally have had sex after they managed to prove Cephera could give the marks to the other girls. Loki however made a comment that once again had the two fighting. After an emotional day in her room Cephera goes to talk to Loki only to see Alleria entering his bedroom and decides she needs to get away.

Loki's dreamer: Alleria is my way of doing to the mess that is Cephera and Loki's emotional confusion. :p

Am4444: haha yes everyone seems to agree on the Alleria topic. Hehe glad my frequent updates make your day! I strive hard to please.

Frostfire613: well your gonna have a few more moments like that before this fic ends.

Poodle warriors: one step forward, two steps back. I like being a tease. Loki and Alleria will it or will it not happen?

Doctor Loki love: when it comes to Cephera in this his silvertongue does not seem to function. He simply doesn't know how to talk to her without causing her annoyance. And yes Alleria is only after Loki to upset and show up Cephera but does Loki fall for it?

Sorceress of the trees: that cliffhanger I did on purpose but the other little ones I did not.

Jungle cat9: investing is good! Glad your enjoying. :p

Chapter 12

Cephera left without a word to anyone not even her sister. She was to emotionally strung to speak. It took her a considerable amount of time to finally reach Tony's Miami home and just by the look of all the cars she knew he was throwing a party. Still feeling annoyed she entered and went right for the entertaining area where the bar was located and she was sure she'd find Tony there.

She was right. Tony was knocking a drink back as she approached. He saw her instantly and held his glass up in a toast and slung that one back as well. "Look who it is. My little lost girl!" He declared as she took the stool next to him. "I'm gonna say by the look on your face you either didn't figure out the problem or you did and it was just a very disappointing experience." Cephera frowned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your advice." She said. Tony lifted a eyebrow and leaned on his elbow. She explained everything she could as fast as she could without to much emotion. Tony stared the whole time with a few different expressions until she finished.

"So let me get this straight...you slept with the god of crazy." Tony said taking nothing more from her story then that.

"It's more then that." She told Tony slightly irritated thinking this was a bad idea. "I mean you were a playboy once..." He gave her a crazy look.

"I'll have you know I'm still considered a playboy only without the play." He slurred the words slightly. Cephera rolled her eyes. "I can make you a collar to keep him in control. Like a dog." She glared again.

"Well I want to know what I should do. I mean really he can sleep with anyone...just why her!" Cephera hissed the last part.

"You know what makes me feel better...a drink...here have one." Tony said plunking a glass down in front of her.

"Why not. Can't screw up my life anymore then it already is."

Loki looked up hopefully as his room door opened. He felt disappointed upon seeing Alleria instead of Cephera. He narrowed his eyes. He was in no mood for her. "I see you still haven't learned to knock." He growled. "What do you want?" He asked her irritated. She didn't answer. She smiled at him and dropped her dress.

Loki was taken aback by the sudden situation brought upon him. His body reacted immediately to her beautifully naked form but in this situation Loki's inner desires didn't take over his mind. This was not an ideal situation. She was not the girl he wished to see.

"Out." He told her waving a hand at her in a bored manner. He would not allow her to screw up his already mixed up relationship with Cephera.

"I don't think you really want that." She coo'd softly and walked further into his room. He glowered toward her.

"I do not jest. I am in no mood for such things and if I were you are not the woman I would choose for it." He had trouble keeping his eyes averted from her body.

"You'd rather the mongrel?" She said. Loki knew she meant Cephera and hearing her called that angered him.

"She may be human but she's worth ten times more then you. Take your clothes and remove yourself from my sight." Loki had stood and slammed his hands down on his desk. The girl jumped and to her credit she had the smarts enough to take the hint this time. She turned on her heels and retreated. He watched her leave pulling her dress back on. When she was gone Loki sat back down and rubbed his head. He was getting a headache.

Loki led down and fell asleep. Cephera came to him in his dreams and when he woke he needed to see her. He found her room empty and after inquiring her whereabouts to her sister, found she was missing. He had limited magic but he decided to use what he had right now to view Cephera using a mirror he had acquired years ago. He wondered how she was doing since his last idiot comment.

As she came into view through the mirror he was surprised to see her with Tony Stark. She had returned to Midgard, when did that happen?

"You know what makes me feel better...a drink...here have one." Tony said plunking a glass down in front of her.

"Why not. Can't screw up my life anymore then it already is." She said. Loki watched her as she continued to consume drink after drink. She was pouring her heart out to her friend and his answer as to why she was there was answered only a few drinks in. She had viewed Alleria entering his room and assumed she knew what happened after.

Loki cursed Alleria. And he also cursed Cephera for being so daft. Loki decided he didn't like her drunk. He was uncomfortable with the situation she had put herself in. The drunker she and Tony got the more they began to agree with each other. Soon Loki had been called a dumb ass, jerk, and a fool. It was annoying him being the topic of choice.

It made him even less happy to see Cephera join the ongoing party that Loki had no idea had been going on. He was unable to take his eyes off the mirror as she danced and sang and fell over her own feet in fits of giggles and then bouts of crying.

He growled as she danced about with different men and though the dancing was nothing more then dancing he hated Midgardians way of dance. It was too close, too intimate for his liking and he found himself burning in jealously. He wished he could go there right now and pull her from there but he was unable. All he could do was watch her make a fool of herself.

He couldn't take his eyes off her and when the night began to slow down he was grateful when Stark finally stepped in and stopped her erratic behavior. "Come on bed time." He said.

"Noo!" She whined. Tony didn't listen he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder cave man style while she feebly kicked and protested. The guests where leaving and Tony didn't say good bye. He dropped her into her room upon her bed and locked her in. Loki watched her cry to get out and unsuccessfully use her magic to teleport and ended up on top of her dresser and then falling to the floor. It was another five minutes before she made to sit on her bed and missed. Giving up she passed out on her bedroom floor. Loki waved off the image of her and felt his headache returning. She would be the death of him.

Cephera woke feeling queasy and dizzy. She hardly remembered the night before but she knew enough to know she had been drunk. Her stomach lurched as she retched and as she tried to get up to get to her bathroom she fell and everything was spinning.

She was able to contain her urge to vomit until she finally dragged her sorry ass to the toilet and let loose. It didn't make her feel any better. She now remembered why she hated drinking. Her dress was slewed and her hair in complete disarray.

When she was finally no longer throwing up she crawled her way to her tub and turned on the water. As it filled she rid herself of her dress and underwear and carefully eased herself in. It was interesting she couldn't remember dreaming of Loki last night. The thought of him made her suddenly very sad. As much as she wanted to blame him for her misery she really couldn't. He didn't put the drunk in her hand...Tony had but he hadn't forced her to drink it.

And as much as she hated Loki for what seemed may have happened between him and Alleria she had no right to be jealous of it. She did not own Loki. Loki had no want to court her. To him she was nothing more then a sex toy he had wanted for centuries. So for him to have others was none of her business. But still it bothered her.

Cephera sighed and put a cold cloth on her head. Her head was still spinning and it hurt to have her eyes open. The warm water was soothing. She sat there submerged for quite a while. She tried hard not to let her mind think of him but if was impossible. Since that blissful moment in his room she found it hard not to think of him.

Cephera felt her whole body tingle and opened her eyes. The entire bath was glowing a strange white glow and before she could fathom what was happening she vanished.

Loki had woken that morning in a sour mood. His dreams still engulfed with her. He had risen from bed early and decided to get a well needed bath. He relaxed against the stone and sighed. The memories of her doings last night began haunting him. He had gone to bed angry with her and he had woken the same way. He knew not when she'd return or even if she would, but the complex part was that he worried she wouldn't.

Loki growled out loud. He had decided he would attempt to speak calmly with her when next he saw her. He would not tell her of his spying. In the midst of his thoughts Loki was jerked from his own mind as a yell alerted him that he was not alone.

As his eyes opened he was blinded by a white light and he pinched his eyes shut. He blinked opening them slowly aware that something or someone was now in his bath with him. If it was Alleria he would strike her. But when he laid eyes on Cephera naked and coughing water as she bent on her hands and knees he was struck speechless.

"What the hell?" She said and locked eyes to his. "Loki?" Her voice was in complete shock. "How the... Why..." She seemed unsure what to say and he was just as confused as her. All he knew is she was with him and he couldn't help but take in her naked form.

She made to stand as his gaze seemed to annoy her and before she reached a standing position she was pulled down but it was not he who pulled her. She fell back into the water her hand on his leg and began to spit water out again. He thought perhaps she was still hung over. Her eyes were wide and she stumbled around to find a better place to put her hand then on his person. When she stood again she once again got pulled but this time she was able to stay up but bent.

Both their eyes connected between them to their arms. Loki's was hanging in the air of its own accord and hers was outstretched as if attached but nothing was there between the arms. Loki tugged his arm sideways lightly and her arm swung with it. Her mouth dropped and then she glared.

"What kind of magic is this!" She exclaimed pulling at the invisible bond between them.

"How should I know?" He replied unhappy with her irritated, accusing tone. He suddenly remembered his anger toward her.

"I didn't do this so it must have been you!" She growled.

"Why would I want you attached to my person permanently?" He shot back glaring.

"Because you can't stand to not have me so you resort to this." Her tone rose in volume and Loki was now on his feet. The arms dangling with maybe two feet of moving room between them. She stood with her face turned up to him eyes narrowed while he glared back down at her.

"I assure you I could think of better things to do with my time." He hissed.

"Like screwing around with Alleria!" Cephera's face had turned red. Loki was too angry to correct her on what had happened between him and the other Usher.

"This argument is ridiculous. This is not of my doing." He yelled back. They stood at a stalemate as they continued to stand and glare. After a while Cephera finally sat to splash into the water and Loki stumbled forgetting about the bond and nearly fell on her. She had buried her face in her hands and all Loki did was watch while she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

The story so far: Loki and Cephera have finally found themselves in bed together but after Loki angered her they got into a fight once more. Cephera left upon seeing Alleria enter Loki's room thinking he had invited her there to have sex and she left. She went to earth, got drunk while Loki watched her from and enchanted mirror and then out of nowhere she was mulled back to Asgard by some magic and bond to Loki by and invisible cord at their wrists. They argue before she finally becomes overwhelmed by emotion.

Loki's dreamer: this will not be as long as they others. I'd be lucky to make it through 10 more chapters.

Kat snowstorm: yes, indeed.

Frostfire613: sorry but I love cliffhangers though I don't always mean to place then that way.

Sidney loves fiction: I wanted it to be raw passion :p yeah Cephera turned to liquor. We all do silly things when we are angry.

Poodle warriors: I had the idea of having her tethered to Loki in a different story and switched it to this one. I like the idea :p

Doctor Loki love: I'm sorry for the confusion. Things will be explain though. Think of them as being handcuffed together only the hand cuffs are invisible.

Sorceress of the trees: She's stressing but she'll calm down. As for Loki...who knows what he will do...well aside form me. Hehe

Chapter 13

They sat on the edge of his bed fully dressed. Whatever bonded them together it seemed it only effected the two of them. Clothes went right between their arms. It seemed their wrists were the point of connection. They hadn't ventured from the room as it was still very early. They sat in complete silence for a good hour before Cephera finally looked up straight ahead at the far wall.

"I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. I'm hung over, cranky and who ever you wish to share your time with is none of my business." She said breaking the silence.

"It's true Alleria came to my room but it was not through an invitation. She took it upon herself to see me. I sent her away." Loki told her making her look at him.

"Why?" Her simple question held many unspoken ones.

"I am aware of your unfriendly relationship with her and I did not wish to widen the gap we seem to have keeping us from getting along." Loki moved his bound hand to move her hair from her face and moved to steal a kiss. Her hand stopped him covering his face.

"Don push it. I'm still slightly seething over the 'easy' comment." She warned. Loki groaned but backed off. "Looks like someone or something has tried forcing us to close that gap you speak of." She said looking down to their tethered wrists.

"It would seem so."

"You think your father will be able to break this spell?" Loki scowled.

"Odin is not my father. Please refrain from referring to him as such." He saw her roll her eyes and felt a little less inclined to listen to her warning. Loki seized her wrists and had her pinned to her back. She yelped in surprise looking back up at him wide eyed.

Loki kissed her before she could protest. Like always the sensation of the act took him over and he lost himself in the kiss. She too seemed to lose herself as she kissed back. He no longer had to hold her down and her arms willingly crossed round his neck.

"Brother!" Thor boomed as he entered the room. Their kiss ended abruptly and Loki lay his head next to her face in frustration. "Oh." Thor said stepping back. "Cephera's sister was under the impression she was missing. I came to inform you of such but I see there is no need. My apologizes." Thor looked baffled at the two of them while loki uttered curses near Cephera's ear about people not knocking.

When Thor left closing the Thor with a thud Loki knew he would not be so lucky to get to continue where he left off. He rocked back to stand pulling her with him. They would have to try and get used to doing things together until their bond was broke. "If Thor is awake then no doubt Odin is as well. Lets see what can be done about this." Loki said to her. She nodded and followed him out behind him.

"I'd prefer you keep your hands to yourself while we are so closely forced together." She said as they walked down the hall.

"You don't protest once your already in my arms." He said back teasingly. His anger with her forgotten after his lips had touched hers only moments ago.

"I will hit you." She warned. Loki only chuckled.

"So explain to me again how this came to be?" Odin said looking between them.

"I was on Midgard taking a bath, Loki was here doing the same and we both saw a white light and before I knew it I was whisked from Midgard to his bathroom and we were bond by some unseen magical force." Cephera said shortening it.

"And aside from your shared but separate morning activity is there anything else that may have caused this?" Odin asked raising a white brow.

"Perhaps I can offer assistance." Thor said arriving in time to overhear the last bits of the conversation. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that my brother has been courting the lady Cephera without anyone's knowledge." Thor had a sense of pride and happiness in his voice but Loki looked ready to kill him.

"I am not courting her." He hissed Thor's way.

"My apologize brother I was unaware the lady was the type to fornicate for fun." Cephera felt her face redden.

"I'm not." She agreed.

"What you saw when you entered my room, without invite I may add, was this bond making it impossible for us to move further then a few feet from one another." Loki said glaring.

"So then the enchantment started at your lips and moved to your wrists?" Thor actually looked confused which made Cephera want to face palm herself.

"This is getting ridiculous does whatever is going on between myself and Loki really have to be brought into this." She finally said.

"Do not get me wrong my lady, it's just I am happy for my brother. I had not thought he would find a strong woman such as yourself to love." Thor told her. Odin was saying nothing. He looked half amused at the entire argument.

"I do not love her. My relationship with her is complicated." Loki protested sharply.

"So you admit you have a relationship." Thor beamed.

"She is merely a girl I have fleeting interests in." Loki was half in Thor's face.

"Fleeting interests? I'll remember that later. I can add that to the list of things you've said about me." She crossed her arms hard causing Loki to stumble back her way and knock into her.

"Enough." Odin said his voice echoing in the vast room. "It is clear that complicated may be the best word used to describe everything happening here right now. I'm afraid I am unable to remove whatever spell it is that bounds you both. Perhaps you are meant to work out your differences for you both to be released from it." Odin stood and no one made a sound. "On to other, more pressing business. Thor returned late last night with the other girls. Currently they are all located in the dining hall. I suggest we continue in hast to help the Valkyries." He shoo'd them off.

Cephera was irritated but her ability to stay angry at Loki was beginning to become null and void. She was beginning to become used to his changing attitude toward her. He was like a child in some ways but then so was she. She too was still very confused on how she felt. One moment she hated him the next she thought she could love him.

They entered the dining hall and they had to ask Maria to move her seated spot next to Seraphina so Loki and her could sit next to one another. Neither of them supplied anyone with any kind of heads up about their current conditions. "After we eat you will return our marks." Avia asked. Cephera nodded.

"Once we all have them we will contact Brunhilda. She has an ancient inscription she's been translating. She suspects it's the spell to open the passage." Thor added looking to Loki.

"Why did she not send me this spell. I would have been the better option to do such a thing." Loki sounded annoyed.

"The object the spell is located on is of importance to the Valkyrie and they didn't trust you with it." Thor said a little hesitantly. Loki snorted.

"They are the ones who sought my help to begin with." Loki pointed out. "We shall see what she can come up with without me. I doubt she will get too far." Cephera couldn't help but noticed his self centered attitude and looked to him out of the corner of her eyes. She reached her right hand across the table to grab for the fruit in the center and caused Loki's hand to slap his fork off his plate and she jumped at the noise and knocked down her glass of water. She quickly pulled her hand back and reached with the other, muttering an apology.

"You're jumpy." Seraphina said. "Where were you yesterday...and last night?" She said in a hushed whisper.

"Long story short I was on earth with Tony and came back this morning." Cephera looked down at her lap. Their hands were hanging between them and Loki looked to still be fuming. "Ok you know what." Cephera stood awkwardly. "Everyone we had a slight mishap. Me and Loki were working on a spell and screwed it up now we are magically bound together by our wrists. So where I go he goes and vice versa." Cephera ended by sitting back down with a thump. Silence followed.

"That's going to suck when you need to go pee." Seraphina laughed making Cephera glare at her.

"Are when you need to bathe." Tanium added.

"Could be a good time if you ask me." Juno giggled. Cephera looked at Alleria and the annoyed look on that girls face suddenly made Cephera feel good and she licked out her tongue at her. Childish but it made the whore drop her glare for a shocked expression.

Loki stood at Cephera's side as she blessed the remaining girls. Thor rushed off to summon Brunhilda only to receive word she was not yet ready for them. "She will come to us when she is ready." Thor told them. Loki couldn't help but smirk. The annoying woman was having trouble deciphering the spell just as he thought she might.

"Lets go hang out with your friends." Alleria suggested now batting her eyes at Thor.

"I am sure they would enjoy the company." Thor said smiling and oblivious to her big eyes. Cephera moved to follow and Loki stood steadfast keeping her from going anywhere.

"We need to talk." He said to her. She looked to him and frowned. He forced her to follow him back to his room. How many times would they begin to become accustomed with one another only to have it fall part again. It was true he wasn't sure how he felt and he did not view his relationship with her to be anything more then sexual but it also didn't mean he hadn't been tempted to find a way to make her stay with him. Loki felt like he needed her by his side and then he'd have a mental argument with himself over how stupid he was to even think she could be.

Odin's lack of reaction to Thors outburst about their courting made Loki wonder if perhaps he had been wrong to think her humanity would haunt him. Odin didn't seemed to care and Loki wasn't sure if that was because he actually didn't care about Loki or what he did or if he didn't see a problem with the couple.

When they reached his room he opened the door and offered her entrance. She did just that and they sat back on the bed at the end with no chair currently big enough to hold them both and it was more comfortable. "We seem to keep getting our signals crossed" he told her. "I promise you I am not trying to insult you but I cannot help how I feel over all of this. The only things I know about you are slim and to put it bluntly I am not the kind of man who just falls in love with just anyone." He told her.

"I get that. But seeing as we have no choice but to follow each other around now I'm sure most people are going to think us lovers, or courting anyway, with or without Thor saying so. If we come across more people who think those things do you plan to stand their denying it to them to prove a point, because if so I might have to kill you." She said shaking her head.

"Point taken." He replied looking sullen. He did not like this forced upon him. It seemed fun at first but they had been privately in his room with no watchful eyes. "I think this is all part of someone's schemes." He said to her.

"I once used to think it was fate but now I'm with you there. Some one is controlling our future and that future seems to be for us to be together in some way." She shrugged.

"Perhaps the bond will break if we..." She cut him off.

"Really. You're going to use that line to gain sex." Her violet eyes seemed to pierce his green ones and he smirked.

"What do you propose then?" Loki watched her fall back to lie down.

"I don't know." She stared at the ceiling and then looked around the room. Loki lay beside her on his side and lightly placed his hand on the fabric of her dress covering her leg. She chanced a glance his way. "You like the colour green." She noted ignoring his hand.

"I do." He replied bunching her skirt in his hand slowly.

"Mine's pink." She said her eyes flicking down but she still did not move. "You realize once my dress gets up so far I'm just going to stop you." She warned. Loki grinned further.

"No you wont." He said and hiked the skirt up fast and sunk his hand between her legs. She gasped in surprise. He watched her face light up in a pretty shade of pink but her slightly parted lips told him he was right. Like himself he couldn't seem to say no.


	14. Chapter 14

The story so far: Cephera and Loki had finally come to an understanding of each other and have begun a strange affair of sorts. They wait for Brunhilda to send them word that the spell is ready and until then they have lots of time to learn more about each other.

Loki's dreamer: glad complicated is a good thing for you.

Doctor Loki love: they do have lots to figure out. Unfortunately no separate chapters for the funny stuff in this story. Sorry :( it is a cycle isn't it.

Sorceress of the trees: yay! A little down time from the serious.

Frostfire613: who says there's a lemon. ;)

Sidney loves fiction: you naughty people wanting your naughty sexy time. Lol

white light of DEATH: when I started to write Loki fan fiction I had all kinds of ideas surrounding the same girl and I just went with it. For some people the concept of the same girl grows old but for others they enjoy it. Glad you enjoy. I love writing smut! Won't be long now we are getting closer to the end.

Great news everyone...the alternate ending to loyal servant is nearing it completion. That will be posted once this fic has finished up. More details to come the closer the arrival date!

Chapter 14

Loki woke to the sweet scent of her hair. He couldn't remember falling asleep but waking up this way was not a bad thing. He had taken her away to talk to her but they got very little talking done and he was sure they spent a good hour fucking. He did not speak as she lay sated beneath him. He would not be a fool twice. He had shifted their position and she fell asleep, her head perched on his chest and their hands still bond and stuck between them. As annoying as that was he couldn't help but be happy to know she could not leave him now.

No more trips to Midgard to get drunk with Stark and complain about him. Loki stroked his hand over her back. She stirred but did not wake up. A knock resounded on his door and he looked down at his sleeping beauty and then back to the door. He decided to ignore it. He wasn't so lucky. After a moment the door opened and in walked Seraphina. She shut the door behind her and looked unimpressed at him.

"I did not say you could come in." He told her in a hushed tone.

"So sue me." She said back. Midgardian speech, Loki was not sure he enjoyed it. "I came her to talk to you. Seeing as my sister is currently sleeping this is a great time." Seraphina didn't even flinch at the fact he lay with her sister and it was obvious what they had been up too. She seemed to read his train of thought. "Get over it, your two were bound to end up in bed at some point. I'm surprised it took so long...wait actually I'm not you're an asshole. You were an asshole from the moment she met you and I want you to know that if you break her heart, if you allow her to fall hopelessly in love with you, leading her to think you love her back when you don't...I'll kill you." Seraphina paused and Loki was trying to figure out if she was serious. "But first I'll castrate you." Her last words and her tone told Loki she was not joking in anyway.

"I have made my intentions known to her." He said and was met with a glare.

"And what are your intentions? Sex? Keeping her locked in a secret room to be your sex slave for the remainder of her very long life? Excuse me for not believing for a second you would marry her." Her hand was on her hip and she was glaring his way. Loki had noticed they were different but for twins they were like yin and yang.

"I do not plan to marry her...not yet." He added. "We are both thoroughly confused by our situation but we have both come to understand that staying away from one another is impossible." Loki wanted to tell her sister to get out and mind her own business but he couldn't expect anything less from her. From what he'd seen so far the two were extremely close.

"She's sensitive." Seraphina had changed her voice. "When she began having those dreams I knew she wouldn't settle for any other guy. I resigned myself to the fact she'd never be happy until the day she met him. And then she met you and you broke her dreams. She acts strong, like she doesn't need love but she does. Cephera wears her heart on her sleeve and I'm afraid of what will happen to her if you never love her and she never looks past you. I know you think she's yours. That by default you own her after all these years but if you can't make her happy let her go. She deserves a chance to be happy, to be loved, to have a family. Can she have that with you?" Seraphina had turned and was headed back out. "That was just a little something for you to think about while you continue to play her."

Loki hadn't responded as he watched her leave. He was unsure what to say. He felt a little ashamed. It hadn't occurred to him about her future. He never thought of how this would effect her. He only cared that he wanted her and now he had her. Did he love her? No, this he was certain of. He longed for her but love was a feeling he did not yet hold. Affection...perhaps. The thought of being without her did bring him a troubled mind and a tight chest. Perhaps what his problem was, was that he didn't know what love was for him to recognize if he felt it.

He looked down at her once more and felt guilty. He hadn't thought this through. He entered into all this without once thinking about the effect on her feelings. He took for granted she knew how he felt and in return would refrain from feeling anything for him but that's not how feelings of the heart worked. You simply couldn't turn them off and on. He cursed her damn sister for pointing it all out. For making him change his train of thought. For making him realize once again he was being selfish.

He watched her calm sleeping face and wondered why she was placed before him in such a manner. Was she meant to teach him something? A higher lesson by that fates perhaps. Or was she a tool to break him? He was certain she was not the cause of their union but who would want them together so badly? The questions only raised more questions and soon Loki had pushed those thoughts to the back on his mind.

"Is this how it's going to be now?" Her voice startled him. He hadn't noticed she had woken, too lost in his thoughts at the time. She tilted her head on his chest to peer up at him. Her violet eyes searching for something but he knew not what.

"If you will have me." He said thinking about what to say this time before speaking.

"I want you, I just don't understand where this is going to go." She admitted not turning her face from him. "I'm not trying to force you to feel things for me that you can't but I want you to know that if us will never be a real us then I will not stay simply because we crave each others touch." She move from her spot laying down and instead propped her bond hand on his chest and looked down at him on her side. Her chest bare to his gaze and he quickly averted his eyes to come back to hers.

As much as he loathed to, he answered her from his heart and not his head. "I understand. I do not own you as much as I would like to think so. I will not keep you from seeking happiness elsewhere if it comes to that." His mind was screaming bitterly at him. She was his and only his. His possessive, greedy mind unwilling to wrap itself around not having her all to himself. She licked her lips.

"What now?" She asked shrugging.

"What is it your kind say...lets go with the flow." He grinned when she did. She bent forward and kissed him. He

was unable to stop himself from embracing her in his arms and pulled her down closer. He rolled so she was partially beneath him. When their kiss ended her face was flushed. One of her knees were bent and he was intimately pressed to her thigh.

"Before you met me what were your intentions for me?" Her question made him stop in his current sexy train of thought.

"I had once planned to marry you." He admitted and hated to do so. His intentions on the matter no longer held true and he was afraid she would rebuke him for having changed his mind.

"Me too." She told him her hand running through his hair. "It seems the two of us have a similar train of thought both before and after meeting. I am slowly beginning to accept your reasons for not wanting me as your bride now but it doesn't make it any less insulting. However, I am no longer able to be angry at you for it. We both built each other in our minds eyes as the kind of person we ideally wanted and obviously the reality was a shock to us both." He nodded.

Loki bent forward once more and kissed her along her jaw. "If at any point you want me to stop in my advances I will. If you become uncomfortably in my arms I will not force you into them." He said continuing his kisses across her face and down her neck. His hand snaking down her hip to grip her under her buttocks and then down her leg to curve it over his hip. "I cannot guarantee I will not be angry but like all the anger I have felt of late it will pass and I will come to an understanding."

Loki reached between them again with the hand that was free and guided his straining length to her entrance and glided in making her gasp. "I cannot promise I will ever feel love for you in the way you may one day desire. And if your heart should find love for me I would rather we discontinue this affair we have now and get out while you still can." He rocked into her slowly this words not turning his mood. She only nodded once more her one arm wrapped about his shoulders pinning him against her.

Loki had no more to say. He continued his slow pace kissing her from time to time. "Harder." She said smiling against his cheek. Loki smiled and knelt up. He placed his hands on her hips and jutted forward hard. She cried out in pleasure and panted her joy as he continued. She was not long reaching orgasm shortly after. She was a sensitive little thing when it came to sex. Easy to please and he liked that. Seeing her in her pleasure only made it more enjoyable for himself. He thrust into her hard until he too found his own end.

When finally they left the comfort of his bed they climbed into his bath. Finding ways to maneuver in day to day activity was a challenge. The little room left between them for movement left them having to find compromises. For the most part they tried keeping those arms down by their sides and using the other. They helped each other scrub and wash up before sitting together side by side enjoying the water before it lost its warmth.

"You know I'm not that bad you know." She said. He looked at her curiously. "I mean I'm a princess, I gained longevity, and I can do magic. Aside from blood nothing ties me to earth." Loki chuckled.

"Are you trying to sell yourself to me like one would sell a rare item?" He was happy that she too laughed at this and did not take offence.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Her tone was teasing and she probed his side with her elbow.

"You may need a new pitch. I already knew all these things." He kept his smile.

"Can't blame me for trying." She mused. "I'm becoming a prune can we get out now?" She said looking at her hands. Loki nodded and they stood together. Watching her get dressed was the most painful part of his day but if that was the worst part he was in for a really good day. They left his room smiling. He knew they were late for food but he was ok with eating alone with her.

The walk to the banquet hall was no longer filled with a tension between them. In fact Loki was sure he hadn't smiled so much in a long time. Her mere presence and knowing she was happy to be with him was enough to keep his good mood. When they entered the room they were not alone. Seraphina was waiting for them. "It's about time." She said. "I'm starving." She added.

Loki's eyes met the twin and he gave her a nod and she gave him one back. He would not forget her words. If the time passed and he still did not feel for Cephera as he should he would let her go. While they ate Loki listened to the tales Seraphina seemed keen to tell him of Cephera when they were younger. Cephera was embarrassed and amused by some tellings and Loki just then realize this girl was much more then what she seemed. She had accomplished a great number of things both on her own and with her sister. For some reason Loki pictured her sitting in Starks home flipping through the channels lazily watching tv. She didn't seem the adventure type. But before she went to Midgard and made friends with Stark she had spent a good bit of her time traveling the outer realms with her sister.

Loki suspected Seraphina was trying to give Loki a better understanding of who her sister was. And so far it was working. Loki found himself actually paying attention to the stories. Soon Cephera began chiming in with 'remember the time'. Watching her laugh and smile made a calm settle over him and he hoped that Brunhilda took a few more days to figure her stuff out so he could have more time with Cephera.

The entire day had been the first full day since she met Loki that she felt content and happy. Not once had they fought and they spent the day with her sister for half and then with all the Ushers, Sif, the warriors three and Thor. They had gone down to the beach and everyone had fun jumping in, clothes on of course, and playing around. Everyone but Cephera. Loki wasn't keen on joining in of those festivities. Cephera had finally gotten brave and she teleported Loki and herself into the warm waters. Once there he had a few complaints but she'd splash him until finally he pushed her into the water and consequently he fell with her due to the bond. They both stood laughing. Cephera hadn't missed the happy smile across Thor's face while he viewed his brother in this whimsical game. She also didn't miss the glares produced by Alleria and it only made her feel better.

They now sat in his tower. All research had been forgotten as Loki saw fit to test her in her magically abilities. He pulled from his shelves advanced books and she produced for him every spell he asked of her. She couldn't deny she wanted to impress him. She sat in his lap for most if it and stood side by side with him for other spells that needed it. She now was sitting in his lap again the books forgotten. Her good arm was around his shoulders and her head resting against head. "I'm tired." She told him.

"It's been a long day." He replied also sounding tired.

"A nice day." She commented. He nodded.

"When I was released to help the Valkyries I didn't picture my release being like this." He told her. "I'm glad for it. If I get to take anything from all of this at least it's something pleasant." She smiled and kissed the side of his face. "Did you dream last night?" He asked her. She nodded.

"You?" He nodded as well. Though they spent the night wrapped in each others embrace they had still dreamt of one another.

"I'm thinking its a spell." He said after a second. "It would make since why it doesn't stop. It's something placed permanently and perhaps only certain things will end it. I also would explain the marks we sometimes wake with." She moved her head back to look at him.

"How so?" She was more then curious now. She always wondered about the marks.

"If it's a spell it's possible that when we sleep at the same time we experience backlash. In this case we harm each other and wake with the physical attributes matching the marks given in the dreams. When we sleep at different times we don't interfere with each other and therefore we take nothing back to reality."

"You've been thinking about this a lot haven't you." She said. He chuckled.

"One of us needs too." She pinched him.

"I think about it." She insisted. Loki pulled her face forward his hand on the back of her neck and his fingers tangled in the hair there. He kissed her and she didn't protest. She took his kisses with a smile. She knew there was no way she would be able to sleep before he had his fun. And she no longer felt like she needed to fight him. She stroked her fingers along his face and then moved to straddle his lap instead. She broke his kiss and kissed his face and slipped him out of his shirt. She took control sometimes in their dreams and her dreams where what made her so brave in the face of sex. She felt she knew him even before they had started to get along.

Cephera never thought she could crave sex with anyone so much but with Loki she couldn't help but want him. Loki had pulled her skirt up around her waist and Cephera had unfastened his pants. She was tired and they had a really long day. She thought perhaps a quickie was due. When he was released from his pants and knelt up and over him. She enjoyed the sound of his moan as she slide herself onto his length and seated herself all the way down.

Loki moved her dress down off her shoulder and her breasts. He kissed her neck and chest as she began a steady rhythm up and down his shaft. His hand fondling her breasts in turn and then wrapped down to cup her ass. He moved her a little harder, a little faster. She sighed and hung her head back her hair tickling her back. Loki buried his face against her neck and nibbled her ear. His hips awkwardly trying to thrust up to fuck her harder. Finally he got fed up with the restraint he was put under. He stood taking her with him without removing his cock from her womanhood. He put her atop his desk and began his own steady, hard stokes dragging from her cries of passion.

She let her head rest against the desk and as he jutted into her she moved slightly across the desk with him pulling her back. Cephera wrapped her legs around his hips and clenched hard as she came. Loki grinned at her but he never slowed. He thrust into her continuously until finally he met his end. He bent forward to lay his head on her breasts. "Now you can go to bed." He told her. She laughed and it vibrated his own body.

Loki suddenly felt as though there was something he was overlooking but couldn't place his thoughts on it. Like having a word on the tip of your tongue and never saying it and forgetting it instantly. He pushed the strange feeling aside and took the moment to enjoy this moment.


	15. Chapter 15

The story so far: Loki and Cephera have been bounded by an invisible spell attached to their wrists. At first nether was sure they where happy about it and had to lie about the circumstances. Brunhilda had found a spell to the passage and they are waiting for her to decipher it. While that was happening loki has been learning something's about Cephera and forced to spend time with her they both become a little closer.

More news...I will be posting Loyal servant alternate ending as a separate fic called loyal servant alternate ending only because I added a bonus chapter so the original chapter 2 has become chapter 3 and a new one inserted in between and I have up to chapter 15 written. The alternate ending really begins at chapter seven so in a way it's kind a whole new story after that. Lol so pull up your socks when this story ends for more Cephera/Loki fun. Lol

Loki's dreamer: I bet you do...you and everyone. Lol

Frostfire613: they are indeed. :D

Doctor Loki love: ahhh. The ever protective sister and the possible swelling romance. Cephera is so used to her sister being that protective she's immune to seeing it anymore. Lol

White light of DEATH: I am always sad and excited to end a story but I usually have another one in the works to keep my, dare I say fans, happy. :)

Sidney loves fiction: I am happy my sexy time is so enjoyable. I swear you crave it. :p

Sorceress of the trees: a little too comfortable maybe? Will I shake things up a little...?

Kat snowstorm: hmm what's Pi day? I live in Newfoundland and am not familiar with it. Perhaps I will facepalm myself when I find out. Lol

Chapter 15

Cephera and everyone else waiting on Brunhilda had been woken early. It had been Thor who done the waking and he looked rather pleased to see Cephera laying in bed her back bare to him, cuddled in Loki's arms. He didn't comment he just told them to get dressed and meet him in the throne room. So that was where they were now. Everyone was stood around Thor waiting for him to speak.

"Brunhilda has sent word she is ready for us. We leave immediately. I know it's early but this mystery has gone on long enough." Everyone mumbled an agreement. It had been a full week since Cephera and Loki had been bound and so far they had managed to live with the new ties. In fact the week had been one of the best in her life. Cephera was almost lamenting letting it go. She wondered how long her and Loki would be bound and when they finally were free would he still choose to have her in his arms at night. So far they hadn't gone a night without touching each other.

Cephera no longer fought the feeling to get away from him. Slowly her walls were caving and she was allowing herself to feel so eyeing more. Her confusion of her feelings began to wan and she was trending the dangerous path of being emotional hurt forever if he failed to feel the same. She had been doing so well keeping her lust separate from her heart but the more they talked and spent time together, even though it was forced, she began to feel as though she understood him and that she could love him.

He had also been doing well at not saying things to her to hurt her feelings. They had one minor fight when Seraphina made a comment about...Cephera's mind blanked out. For some reason she couldn't remember why they argued now. She would have to ask Seraphina later what it was she said. She felt a funny feeling bubble up inside her like she forgot something important and it wasn't the first time since she had begun to actually lay with Loki that she felt that way.

Loki helped Cephera mount the winged stallion and he sat behind her. She mused how beautiful Asgard looked from above in the light of the early hours of dawn. The ocean seemed to drop off into nowhere and Cephera wondered where it went.

"Your world is beautiful." Cephera said to Loki over her shoulder. Loki leaned forward so his chin touched her.

"Beautiful enough to make you want to stay?" He inquired.

"We know what it would take to make me stay." She reminded him. Loki snuck a kiss to her ear quickly and sat back up straight but he didn't offer a response on the matter. Cephera felt her heart flutter a little. She was becoming attached and she knew it but still she attempted to remain in denial.

They touched down and dismounted. Brunhilda was there to greet them. She handed a scroll over for Loki to look at as he requested to see it. When he opened it Cephera looked at it as well. The spell was more like a chant and looked puzzling. "Come." Brunhilda said and they followed her to enter the room where the angels still lay. She brought them to the pedestal that held an orb that was seemingly dormant. Cephera remembered seeing it the first time they came there. "This item was presented to us by a seer who had a mental link with Valhalla. She told us that this orb was a gift from the angels and that it was to be protected at all costs." Cephera looked closely and could see the inscription across the globe. The writing was tiny, it was no wonder Brunhilda had problems with it.

"What what do we do?" Maria spoke up stepping forward.

"Well there are actually two spells here." Brunhilda mentioned. "I want you all to step up and very carefully place your hands on the orb and I will tell you what to say." Everyone moved forward. "Ahhhh. Not you. I don't trust you to get too close." She said to Loki.

"He has no choice." Cephera said. "Long story short, spell got us bounded by our wrists. Where I go he goes." Brunhilda had an absurd look on her face but she waved Loki forward with a sigh of defeat. Loki stood just behind Cephera allowing her room to touch the orb with the other girls. Brunhilda began telling them what to say from the scroll and they all chanted in kind with Loki telling Damaris what to say as she still didn't know how to speak their language.

Cephera didn't see anything happening with the orb but she did see the silvery wings sprout from everyone around her and stretch out shining. She could feel her own back tingling and in another moment those wings had folded over them all blinding them in silver light. When Cephera was able to see, she was laying on a cloud covered floor with all the other girls around her and Loki was no longer attached to her. In fact no one but the Ushers where there.

Everyone climbed to their feet and where startled as a voice forced them to look up. At the top of a clouded staircase stood a female with long flowing black hair and green eyes. She was beautiful in a eerie way and her wings where solid white. "Welcome to Pandora." She said spreading her arms wide.

"Pandora?" It was Alleria who spoke.

"Yes. Pandora is the place between Valhalla and Nevaeh. Everyone one who dies comes here first. Those destined to be angels will ascend these stairs and those who are not will walk Ethereal's path." She pointed off in the distance where the clouded floor tapered off into a golden hue.

"Who are you?" Serpahina said firmly looking closely as the woman got closer to them.

"I have been known by several names throughout my many lives. But you may refer to me as the last name I was known by when I lived as a downrealmer, Seria."

"Ok, Seria. Can you explain to us what's been happening."

"I've been waiting here for just that opportunity." Everyone gave each other irritated looks.

"Why not just come tell us?" Alleria huffed.

"That's not how this works. We are bound by rules, messing about with the Downrealms without good reason is one. And even if I had wanted to I could not. We are trapped here in Valhalla with no connection currently available to the other worlds. I escaped to here before I too was trapped." Seria was smiling warmly.

"So you're the only angel we can speak with?" Tanium tilted her head.

"I am the only one with answers." She replied. "One of our higher Valkyrie, a Valkyrian, has been corrupted." She said. "Before all of this began I was to be the first female to rise to the rank of Valkyrian. Like any society, even among us, jealously ragged. One of the highers, Gabriel, was displeased with this decision and hatred, jealously, malevolence and I am sure much more has touched and tainted his heart. He has sealed away all other angels and cast down those you currently have on your realm."

"Cast them down why?" It was Maria who spoke this time.

"To make sure no usher should be able to reach us. He's on a bit of a rampage. He's being using an ancient power he stole to undo the work I had done when I once lived. He has to be stopped." She sounded pleading, her eyes wide.

"And we can help with that?" Payten stepped forward.

"You can. Now that you all have recovered your missing blessings you can now handle the artifact needed to stop him. That artifact is already within your grasp but it needs energy. All of you can give it what it needs and then you can bring it here to me, I will take care of things from there."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Meriall almost growled.

"Do you have a different idea?" Seria sounded almost sarcastic and it seemed odd from her. No one argued that. "The orb that now lays dormant in the holy mountains amongst the Valkyries, the one you used to get here, is what you seek. It's called Ethereals light. Once it reaches it full power it must be brought back here. You can chose to believe me and do as I say or to let things play out and find your reality will soon change and nothing will be as it was." Everyone exchanged glances but no one had a better idea and so no one disagreed.

"Can't we just find Gabriel and stop him in our world?" Avia asked.

"Do you think you can stop an angel?" Seria questioned back. "Even if it were possible none of you hold the power to jump realities. Right now he resides between the worlds which you cannot view. So no. None of you can face him without finding him and if you could find him you would most certainly meet your own end. Go now and make your decision." She waved her hand lazily their way.

No one got to ask anything else. Light blinded them and soon Cephera found herself alone with Seria. "I have more to tell you." She said emphasizing the you.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. If this should fail, and it might, our only hope left is you." Cephera bit her lip.

"How?" She asked gazing at the angel in front of her.

"When I still had the power to do so I looked across all realities, an alternate universe you might call them, to find a pair who could sire another me. You see in another reality you and Loki where my parents." Cephera felt a cold chill run over her.

"Our dreams." She muttered incredulously.

"Yes. I admit those are my doing. I entered back to a time frame before coming to this place to escaping Gabriel, where I could force the two of you to find one another. You see if I could exist in the Downrealms once more I could stop Gabriel from playing with the realities and send him back to Vahalla. But as I am now I do not have that power. When one dies and becomes an angel they lose everything they possessed. The saying 'you can't take it with you' rings true. I no longer hold my power to jump or manipulate time but dreams I can do. Tethering you to Loki was another of my concoction to try and make you both get along. In your bloodline together lies the genes to create another me that no other reality currently has. If all else fails we need that child sooner rather then later." Cephera looked down. Everything she felt wasn't about love or destiny. It was all a lie laid out to force them to copulate and for her to bare a certain child.

Suddenly everything she thought she was feeling for Loki felt wrong. Felt like a lie and she felt almost hallow inside. "Why would you do that?" She said her heart clenching. "To play with people's lives that way! Do you play with my feelings too?"

"It was a necessity. I have done what I must to ensure the survival of all mankind. You and Loki have not made this easy. I have very little power here and I'm exhausted beyond measure from trying to get you two together. If Gabriel is not brought down he will destroy world after world. I was desperate. I still am." She sounded saddened but it didn't make Cephera any less angry.

"Make them stop." She said. "The dreams, make them stop."

"I can't. Until you are either with child that is the new incarnation of myself or until Ethereal's Light is brought to me the dreams will not cease. You and Loki will never be free of each other until one of those things happen. If you bring me the newly restored orb I will have access to power that will allow me to find and stop Gabriel. If that happens you and Loki are free to do with your lives as you see fit."

"Were me and Loki ever meant to be together in this 'reality'?" Cephera asked glaring.

"I do not know. I only cared that you both held the key to another me and not weather it was meant to be. You're very different from my mother." She said smiling. "But different isn't always a bad thing."

Cephera felt she had nothing more to say. "Send me back. I've heard enough." She hung her head and ignored the light as she was swept away back to the others.

The moment Cephera appeared she yanked the bond that still held her to Loki. "I need to rest." She declared her voice strained with signs of emotion. Loki was surprised and was reluctant to follow her until she gave him a look of pure pleading. Her eyes were glossy with the beginning of tears. He followed without question. Serpahina made to follow but Cephera made a gesture for her not too which made Loki nervous. He was rushed from the room with her mind obviously was elsewhere. She marched them all the way out into a woodsy area.

He could almost see her mental breakdown before it happened. Once outside and away from view she kept herself turned from him and he watched her shoulders shake and her head hunch down. He heard the wretched sob that was pulled from her as she slowly began to lose her self control. Soon she crumpled to the grass below the bond tugging Loki down as well. Loki wasn't sure how to deal with this. She had no other choice but to have him there when he was sure she would have preferred to be alone. He did the only thing he thought might be appropriate and wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest while she sobbed.

He didn't speak any words as he was unsure what brought on this emotional distress. He was sure it wasn't something he said and only assumed it had something to do with why she took longer coming back from their visit to the angel then the others. It took her longer then expected to calm herself to hiccups and light crying. "It's all a lie." She said softly and Loki had to strain to hear her.

"What is?" He asked keeping his voice low and as soothing as possible. He was not suited to these situations.

"You, me. Everything that had happened between us is all a sham, an elaborate ploy brought down upon us by an angel." Loki was still confused. He needed the whole story.

"What did she tell you?" He asked.

"She was the one who placed upon us the spell to cause us to dream of each other. We are not meant to fall in love, it matters not if we marry, all that mattered was for you to get me pregnant with a progeny that is a rebirth of her. All a plan to gain a powerful child who could stop and fix the wrongs done by a jealous angel." She shivered and was bent over almost pulling away from him. "Nothing we feel is real. Every time we felt pulled to one another, anything we might have thought we were beginning to feel for one another was just a ruse to get us into bed. Just when I thought I had everything figured out..." She trailed off.

"So an angel wants us to have a child. Why do you fret over such a thing. Surely you've taken precaution to deter pregnancy." Loki felt her stiffen.

"I haven't. The thought never crossed my mind." Loki was instantly annoyed.

"What do you mean never crossed your mind." He said a little more forceful then he meant. "If I did not wish to marry you why would I want a child with you." His mouth began going before her thoughts about his words.

"You don't get it do you! Did you think about it?!" She had turned to glare at him.

"I..." Loki stopped. He hadn't thought about it.

"I suspect the angel Seria was the reason for that too." Cephera said bitterly. "Have this week done nothing for how you feel...never mind. It doesn't matter. Anything you might have begun to feel is nothing but lies anyway. Loki felt his angry ebb. He was arguing with the wrong person. It was not her fault. They had been manipulate from day one and suddenly he felt a calm.

"I am sure not everything we feel is fake." He said. "I am sure there are genuine feelings there somewhere." he could feel her panic over this.

"It doesn't matter. How would we know." she said it her shoulder hunching in defeat.

"We have found a way to get along. We have been happy this passed week..." She turned and shoved him.

"Don't you get it...I don't love you! You wont love me! All that we have is lust and even that is fake. We are not meant to be together. There is no happiness in our future. All this was a forced relationship." Loki stared at her. He didn't feel as passionately about this information as she did as he was still confused about how he felt about her anyway. He had simply been enjoying having her warm body next to his each night and her kisses. He had known she would begin to feel strongly for him but he had been conflicted as to weather or not he felt the same. Now he guessed he knew why.

Loki forced her to come closer into his embrace. "If all you say is true then we have no control over weather or not we have this child. If the angel wants it bad enough she will force our minds all the more. But once we have this child we will be free to figure out how we truly feel. All that you have felt may not have been conjured but may have been the product of spending time with me." He kissed her forehead.

"Do you feel as though you love me?" She asked. Loki was hesitating to answer.

"I am confused over how I feel." He said once more just as truthfully as when he said them the first time. She nodded. "If we have a child together and we feel differently once we do the most that will happen is that we will part ways but you will have gained a child to whom you can love forever." She blinked at him.

"I don't know if I desire that." She told him looking down. Loki kissed her hair.

"Then don't think about if. For now we will attempt the other way to fix the problem and whatever should happen between us until then we will take nothing from it but the comfort we feel when in each others arms." Loki wasn't thrill with the concept of a child when he barely knew of he wanted her fully but at this point is wasn't the worst thing that could happen.


	16. Chapter 16

The story so far: finally the ushers have made contact with the angel Seria, Cephera's daughter from another reality. They are given the information needed to stop a raging angel that has been the cause of all their problems. Cephera is kept behind to speak privately with Seria and is horrified to find out that it was her who was sending the dreams and her who bond Cephera to Loki. Cephera comes back distraught with the news that her and Loki's union was made out of lies and with the only purpose of attaining a child from their combined blood line.

Loki's dreamer: I thought so too!

Sidney loves fiction: right from chapter one I decided Seria would be an angel but I wasn't sure how I would integrate her at the time. Lol

Poodle warriors: happy your excited about the alternate ending. I am too. The roller coaster Loki and Cephera have been on was a little crazy but who knows where it will end.

Doctor Loki love: yeah this chapter the idea just kept rolling so a nice surprise long chapter. The angel was her daughter or at least in another reality. She's since died and became that angel. Very rude and mean yes but it's one of those needs of the many outweighing the few moments. She did what she needed to to try and make sure life moved of for all realities. Cephera is more currently more conflicted then Loki only because Loki was always unsure how he felt about her and hadn't felt any strong feelings for her.

Frostfire613: it does suck indeed.

Kat snowstorm: ohhhh. I get it now. It was also steak and blowjob day...it's true I didn't make that up. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: Loki did handle himself well. Now to see how they do after the fact.

whits light of DEATH: gotta love the angels manipulating the lesser beings. :p

I just want everyone to know that unless my brain takes a different turn there are two more chapters left. I love all you guys and thanks for your awesome support. :)

Chapter 16

Cephera said very little as Loki led her back inside. He was not sure if he liked the silence. He knew not what she was thinking. As they approached the room they had not so long ago fled he could hear arguing. He had to retain his itch to roll his eyes. Nothing ever went smoothly with these girls.

"You question the beings who are our eternal sovereigns." Brunhilda was gasping her face red. It looked as though they had been arguing for a while.

"Well according to this one angel, another has gone awol, psycho on the world. I'm just saying how do we know she's telling the truth and she's not the one we should be worrying about." Maria said sternly.

"Bringing this orb to her might be just a big part of her plan. What if Gabriel is the good guy trying to stop her." Alleria agreed.

"And if she's telling the truth and we don't bring it to her we are all but dead anyway." Tanium argued back.

"Her word is all we have to go on!" Shouted Juno. "She was the only angel there."

"Exactly. No other angels to stop her from getting what she wants." Avia interjected. No one seemed to notice Cephera and Loki come in aside from Thor and Seraphina. The two of them came to their side and kept their comments to themselves for the time being.

"Why don't we go back there and ask her to show us proof." Payten said her voice almost a whisper.

"She's just gonna make an excuse."

"Or she's actually telling truth and this argument is just a waste of time."

Loki watched Brunhilda rub her head in exasperation. "Stop everyone!" She said her voice ringing off the vaulted ceiling. "We have gone this long with very little answers. One more day should not make a difference. Why not go to Asgard, sleep on it and we'll meet back here tomorrow with a decision." She said clearly just trying to give everyone time to calm down. It took several more pushes to get everyone to agree to come back tomorrow. Still Cephera said nothing. Seraphina looked to Loki as they left and he shook his head to warn her now was not a good time. Seraphina nodded and she looked at him with more understanding then he ever saw.

Throughout the day the arguments continued. The same points being thrown back and forth as they all congregated in the throne room. Odin was present and was only listening. Both sides had good points but the fact remained that no matter the decision they had a fifty fifty chance of making the wrong one. Loki found himself with his hand on Cephera's lower back and absently rubbing it with his thumb. She had still not spoken a word. Her eyes on the floor at all times.

It wasn't until Alleria spotted her that the situation changed. "And what happened to you to have been gone so long?" She snapped stepping forward toward Cephera. Cephera looked up her eyes looking passively at the other girls tone.

"Yeah. What did happen?" Meriall said also training her eyes their way.

"She's not up for talking." Seraphina said sharply stepping in front of her sister.

"The worm can speak for herself." Alleria growled and Loki had to grabbed the elder twin before she ripped the other girl apart. Seraphina was seething and Loki had a hard time controlling her with one arm. Cephera had not moved.

"A child." Cephera finally said her eyes still cast down and her voice seemed void of emotion. She was emotionally drained and he knew it.

"Don't." Loki said to her in a hushed whisper but she didn't listen.

"She told me if the orb should fail that myself and Loki have it in our genes to create a child with the power to stop Gabriel." It was such a simple sentence yet everyone on the room had shut up. Everyone was staring at her. "Our bond was not created by a spell gone wrong. Seria bound us to force us together in hopes of creating this child."

"Wait a second. So all this arguing over the damn orb and weather this angel is a liar and under our noses she had a backup?" Alleria was red in the face. "ARE you pregnant?" She hissed.

"I don't know." Cephera said.

"So you have had intercourse." Avia said with no anger but more curiosity. Cephera nodded. Seraphina had stopped struggling when Cephera had begun to talk. She now had her arms wrapped around her sister holding her close.

"So either way. If we don't give her Ethereal's Light then she'll get her way unless we can break this stupid bond." It was Alleria who spoke again. Alleria was the only one in the room who didn't like Cephera and no one else seemed inclined to talk down at her for her problems.

"Unless they don't sleep together anymore." Payten whispered.

"The little whore would spread her legs again." It was Loki who had to refrain from killing her this time. "Or we could kill her." She added.

"Enough!" It was Odin. He had stood from his seated spot. "It's clear that we have only one choice. We will hand over the orb and let fate take over. If we are bound for the afterlife then we cannot escape it." He told them all. "Tomorrow you return to the holy mountains and we end this." His words rang final and his visage screamed to not dare defy him. Even though only Loki and Thor were from Asgard no one dared speak a word of defiance." He quickly dismiss everyone.

Cephera didn't wait for everyone to bombard her with questions or words of any kind. She transported herself and Loki away and sealed his room off from outsiders. She sat down with a heavy sigh. "If Seria is who she says. If she can stop Gabriel, tomorrow will be the end of this." She said holding her arm up indicating the bond.

"I feel as though you have been thinking about this quite a bit." Loki responded his hands on his knees bent forward slightly.

"I have." She sucked on her bottom lip a moment and then looked at him. "When this ends. When we no longer are forced by each others side I think we should part ways." Loki stared at her. He was surprised, yet not. "We have spent the past 200 years holding out for one another and now that we know the truth I think we need to start living a life where we get to choose. To live separately. I'm sure if we are meant to be together we will meet again someday...this time of our own choosing." She was trying not to get upset.

"Perhaps you're right." He said. "But if this is how it will be and tomorrow is our last time together may I request one more night in your arms." Cephera peered at him unsure if it was a good idea but she too wanted to feel him once more.

"Yes." She said and in one fluid motion he had a hold of her and was kissing her. 'I will not cry, I will not cry' she chanted to herself in her mind. The decision hadn't come easy but given Loki's reluctance to accept her fully she felt it had to be this way. She would move on and she was sure he would too. He would find a woman who would make him happier then she could. She wished deep down it could be her but she was also not sure if that was Seria's doing. She couldn't wait for the moment she could be sure of everything she felt. The moment she was free of all this emotional torment.

She sighed as Loki's mouth sought her neck and then her shoulder. He was being careful to not leave marks. She pulled the ties on her dress that where hidden at her sides. When it was loose enough he slipped it off her to hang at her waist. His hands were warm on her breasts and his lips making their way closer to join his hands. Cephera moaned when his mouth found her nipple and he pulled gently with his teeth. He treated the other in much the same way not caring what marks where left behind there.

When he tugged on her dress she stood to allow him to pulled it down. It pooled at her feet and she stepped back to kneel on the bed. Loki wrapped his good arm around her waist and spun her off her knees and down onto her back. It really was difficult using the one arm all the time while the other hung or followed each other around but they managed. He tasted the flesh of her abdomen and down her stomach and further until he was hovering just above her sex. He tore her underwear from her easily and she cried out with amusement. She gripped his hair in her hand, her lips parted and his tongue spread a few teasing licks over her clit.

She moaned and bucked her hips up for more. He kept her ass up off the bed and delved his tongue down to taste her entrance and back up to play with her clit once more. She moaned tugging his hair and his face closer. Gasping when he flicked it to bring her more pleasure and sighing in frustration when he'd stop and do something different. Just one more night...that was all she would have with the man who had haunted her thoughts since she was a teenager. Just one more night to allow herself the pleasure of taking everything he was willing to give.

She cried out her legs gripping his shoulders. She came and felt an urge to cry but she held it back. She would not ruin this with the feeling of empty that was threatening to overtake her. The thought of never having this again was hard to swallow the longer she felt his touch. Loki kissed her inner thigh and removed his own top and then his pants leaving himself naked for her to do with him as she liked. She didn't want to miss any opportunity she sat up straight and gripped his length in her hand moving her hand up and down his shaft and looking up at him to watch as he moaned and his eyes shut to the sensation. One last night was all she was going to get but she was determined to make it as memorial as possible.

She began her own work with her mouth just as she knew how. Started first with the head and sucking with light tongue strokes to get him started. Slowly she moved down taking as much as his cock in as possible and then working her lips and tongue back up. His moans of pleasure making her smile across his skin before she sucked him in once more. Bobbing with her head and stroking with her hand to a steady beat. Every so often breaking to loving suck the head on its own only to go back to her previous ministrations.

Loki found a handful of her hair as he always did and bucked his hips toward her as he took control. She didn't pull back and accepted his probing. Her mouth and tongue working together as one until he grunted and she tasted his seed once more. She relished the moment and swallowed before licking him one last time.

She continued to use her hand to caress his length until he was once again hard and eager. She moved back on the bed with him following. Her legs spread, she was more then ready when he slipped inside her. "Loki." She moaned his name like she always thought to do but had never actually done so with their real couplings. Her face flushed feeling it a little too intimate perhaps but he thrust a little harder at the sound of his name on her lips, whispered from pleasure. He held himself close to her body so she could feel his every move both within her and on top of her. Her breasts brushing his chest each time they gave a tiny bounce.

He kissed her face and her ears. Time seemed endless while he fucked her slowly but with hard jolts of his hips. He would pull his cock out almost exiting her agonizingly slow only to drive himself back in harshly. She was panting and moaning in a continuous stream. Her sounds mixing with his and she said his name again. Her arm snaked around his shoulders, clung to him tight.

She was unsure how long their lovemaking lasted but when he came again he whispered her own name and she almost didn't even catch it. He lay with her, holding her but neither fell asleep. By the time morning came they had not only stayed awake all night but they spent the entire night enjoying each others bodies again and again. She'd never felt so ravished, so sore, so completely fullfilled in her life and now it was all over.


	17. Chapter 17

The story so far: the group have decided half heatedly that they would give the orb to Seria and see where fate takes them. Loki and Cephera have had one last night together after Cephera decided they should part ways once they were free.

Note: I'm up late and had a rough day at work. So I decided to post this early and post the last chapter the same time I normally would to soothe my crazy mind and I am sure your reviews will make me feel all excited and bring a cherry note to the reminder of my day. Love you all!

Loki's dreamer: they are being mean but everyone is under a lot of stress.

Sidney loves fiction: you're welcome for everything!

Poodle warriors: that's what I was going for :)

Doctor Loki love: they second guess her only because apparently, according to her, angels are able to become corrupted. :p

She doesn't have to be preggo. Some woman takes a year or two to get pregnant. :p and you are not the only one wanting her to be pregnant. They do need some growing up.

Sorceress of the trees: it looks I choked everyone up with the last chapter. Hopefully the next two will also be contenders.

White light of DEATH: haha I admit I tend to have my characters end up pregnant but its not that I plan it that way it just kinda leads that way...however weather or not she will be pregnant now or ever in the next two chapters remains to be seen and only reading will give the answers.

ONE more chapter left people! Short fic but I enjoyed writing it! Alternate ending to start posting right after I post the last chapter of this. I have decided to post the first original chapter up to the new ones all in one go but don't miss the new chapter 2 I decided to throw in as a bonus. Some extra material I found and I apparently forgot about it when posting the original. You guys will like it :) so be prepared for multiply updates as this story comes to a close.

Chapter 17

The euphoria ended as they got dressed. Neither spoke to the other and Loki had enjoyed himself immensely but a part of him wished he hadn't. He had thought he would be relieved that she didn't wish to gain from him things he was unwilling to give her. He thought he would be glad she decided to let him live a life he wanted. Free to be with whom he pleased. But last night had only proved to confuse him more. He'd never felt passion like that with any woman not even her until now. It was not lust that drove him on last night but just pure emotion and the thought he would never see her again after this day.

Yet he stood pulling on a clean tunic and he did not voice how conflicted he felt about her decision and she did nothing to break the silence either. A part of him was afraid that if he allowed himself to think he loved her now the feelings would be ripped from him once their ties were broken. He feared she was right and they had been nothing but puppets all these years. No, he would not speak to her of his feelings and he knew she would not share hers. They left his room in silence taking their time to join everyone else.

Their meal was only full of the chatter brought on by the others girls while they still debated the risks of what they all were about to do. He heard Seraphina ask Cephera if she was ok in which she replied "I'll feel better when this is over." The comment stung him but he dismissed it. Almost solemnly they mounted up and flew across the skies once more. It was then Loki wondered what would happen to him once this was over. Would he be condemned to confinement for his crimes against Midgard or would he have proven himself trustworthy and forgiven.

The feelings of revenge he once had when this all began, the scheming and plotting of things he wanted when he was released no longer sat within his heart or mind. He only wished to find happiness and somewhere in that cold heart of his it was screaming that she sat in front of him now but once again he pushed it aside. He had no time for such sentiments. His future was riding on this damn trip and he wasn't even sure if that future was a good one or not. Loki hated not being sure of himself or his feelings.

They entered the chamber where Ethereal's light sat as dim as the day he first laid eyes on it. The energy they would channel to give the orb life once more would come from inside them. Brunhilda stopped and turned to look at them. "This is the right thing." She assured them. Loki knew nothing she said would give them peace. Too many questions about the safety of this decision remained and would remain until the threat was gone or they all died. "I want you girls in a circle around the orb and join hands." She said nodding her head toward the orb.

Loki was made to stand between Cephera and Avia to allow her to hold her hand. The nervous looks and tension was almost unbearable. Brunhilda chanted the spell to them and the girls began to chant in turn. Loki watched their silver wings spread once more only this time they didn't disappear. Instead their wings seemed to slowly melt away and the bits of magic that flickered into the air moved to the orb. Ethereal's light began to grow bright. The longer they chanted the brighter it grew. Soon it had begun to float and let off a eerie silver shine and its heart was a bright white. When their wings vanished completely all girls collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

Loki had a hold of Cephera as she caught her breath and it took a bit of time before they where all ready to stand. Loki helped Cephera up and she leaned against him her legs shaky. "Remarkable." Brunhilda said. "I've never seen it so bright." She watched it as it hovered there, her face in awe.

"Now what?" Tanium asked.

"We bring it to Seria." Seraphina said. Everyone exchanged those nervous glances but to Loki's relief no argument started. Brunhilda stepped forward and took hold of the orb and passed it to the older twin. Seraphina took it carefully. "Ready?" She asked everyone. They had all decided to go back to Seria to see what she had to say.

"Ready." they were unanimous in their answer. Loki saw Cephera look at him before they began the chant to go back to Pandora's path.

When next they could see they were once again in the cloud covered room. Seria was in the middle of the girls this time. She was smiling happily. Cephera looked to her for a moment before looking away. She could see Loki in her. She half wondered if her and Loki had been happy in her world. "I see you have made the correct decision."

"You didn't leave us much of a choice." Alleria growled.

"I did what I had to. You will one day understand what I did here was to protect everyone both here and all other worlds." She said and her eyes were rested on Cephera as if her words were meant more for her. Cephera found it hard to look back at her. She still felt so wronged by this woman who had been her daughter in another time and place. How could she do that to her? Seria had not stopped looking at her. "I am sorry. I truly am." She said this time everyone knew who the words were meant for.

"It doesn't matter." Cephera replied numbly. She was not so excited to be there but then no one really was at this point. "How will we know if everything went well? If your plan succeeded?" Cephera asked. She really wanted to ask when would she be free to be her own person.

"When the angels you have wake and return to Valhalla then all is well and as it should be once more." Seria drew forward and it seemed as though her feet didn't move. She carefully took the orb from Seraphina who seemed almost reluctant to give it up. Once Seria had it she looked it over and smiled. "You've all done a great service to us. We will never forget it." She promised waving her hand and once again they were cast back down to their own world.

Cephera sat patiently next to Vicerial. They had not left their angels sides since they had returned hours ago from Pandora's path. Every now and then Loki would tug the bond to test it but for the most part he was patient just sitting with her. Cephera's mind was a wild ride of crazy. They had not spoken a word to each other since the night before. How many times had she called his name that night. How many times had he whispered hers. Was all that a lie?

She shook the thoughts away. What she felt for him didn't matter. Not until she was sure it was real. She would not dwell on the past. Soon she would have a new future to look forward too and it was one that did not have Loki in it. Love could not be forced. If he loved her she would have preferred it to have been of his own wants and needs not some trick. She was happy they had not taken things to far. She was happy they had not just fallen into each others arms instantly and planned marriage or children.

Children...she cursed mentally. She had forgotten about that again. How many times was that now? She suddenly felt nervous. What of she had gotten pregnant. What if she was already? How would she tell him? How could she face him? Why had they been so stupid to have had intercourse again after what she had learned. She wiped her hand over her face in exasperation. She could only hope that she would get to leave there in time to remember to find something to deter pregnancy if it wasn't too late. She frowned, or she would forget about it again before the angels woke, which at this point was more likely.

"Maybe she failed?" Avia said solemnly.

"It's only been three hours." Tanium scolded.

"Only..." Alleria rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Seraphina said rubbing her belly.

"Me too." Cephera agreed with a nod.

"Come we will eat." Brunhilda said but no one stood.

"We would rather stay here. Can food be brought to us?" Maria asked politely. Brunhilda smiled and nodded.

"I can arrange that." She assured them and left. Several hours later they where full and still no change had occurred to their ethereal 'friends'. Night began approaching and the room had become so tense everyone was uncomfortable. Cephera looked outside noticing the sky was not just dark but jet black. Not one star or light of any kind lit up the night sky. Everyone shifted.

"It this the end?" Payten asked fear evident her voice.

"Shush." Juno said. "I don't want to think about that." She growled.

Cephera cried out in surprise as light blinded her and cursed the angels for creating such damn glares. She shielded her eyes and heard sounds of shock and surprise from everyone. Finally she was able to remove her hands and as she did two hands cupped her face. She looked into the golden eyes of Vicerial and her mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.

The angel she had once saved bent in and kissed Cephera's forehead before releasing her and doing the same to her sister. "Thank you. From all those in Valhalla and beyond we thank you all." She said her voice an echo as her vision began to disappear and soon she was gone. The sky swirled golden among the blackness and then settled to a clear night sky. Cephera looked to her sister and smiled. Vicerial's kiss had calmed her somehow and she felt at peace.

Loki sat alone in his tower staring at the chair that had one been occupied by a beautiful human girl. Him and Cephera had parted ways almost three months ago and still many things reminded him of her. Their bond had broken just as Seria said it would and he no longer had the company of her in his dreams. The knock on his door made him look up. Thor entered without waiting for a reply. He now sat in that chair and Loki scowled. "If I may speak freely." Thor began and Loki knew he was not going to like what he had to say.

"I am sure you will do so anyway." Loki replied and he was right. Thor waved off his response and began.

"I think you're a fool." He told him. "Why did you let her go!" It was more an incredulous expression then an actual question.

"Because it was what she wanted and she was right to want it. I did not love her and only sought to own her body." Loki replied and felt a pang of guilt for saying it.

"Hog wash." Thor replied. "You care for her you're just to stubborn to admit it." Loki scoffed and stood looking out the window.

"I am trying to enjoy my new carefree life. I have better things to do then to think of things passed. She is gone and that is the end of it." He growled the words. He heard Thor stand.

"I think you have made a grave mistake. I truly think you let go of the one thing that might have brought you happiness and I am not the only one who thinks so." Loki waited to hear the door close and when he did he sighed. The first few weeks she had been gone he found it hard not to check up on her. And then he gave in after a month and he found her on her home realm laughing and singing at some kind of soirée. She was wearing a regal dress befitting of the status she carried there and he had been happy she was smiling. He left that image of her to settle in his thoughts and reminded himself she was better off without him.

For his help with the Angels he had been released from his sentence of imprisonment. He spent a lot of his time catching up with his previous magical studies and occasionally spent time with Thor and his friends. Though they didn't completely trust him or like him they had been making an effort to accept him. Loki couldn't care less about them but still Asgard was his home and he no longer had the same heart he had started out with before he met Cephera. He found himself sometimes having a good time among them like he once did. He even one partook in drinks at a party and laughed at the tale Fandrel was telling two busty women.

He thought of her that night too. It reminded him of that time she had gotten drunk with Stark. Looking back he wondered how they had not killed each other with the amount of emotional exasperation they caused one another. Loki now admitted he had been harsh with her from the start and he caused a majority of their arguments but he found it so easy to forget his anger with her and somehow she had forgiven him as well.

Loki turned to look back at the empty chair and hoped that one day she would find the happiness she wanted, that she deserved. He owed it to her to let her have that. No matter how many nights went by that he missed her body against his he would not seek her out to sate his sexual desires. She was right. She was not a toy. Their separation would be a permanent one for her own sake.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone, here it is the final chapter. Loyal servant alternate to be posted soon gotta rush to work.

Loki's dreamer: yeah he misses her :(

Frostfire613: lol ridiculous a little. Stubborn, defiantly.

Poodle warriors: love Thor. 3

Doctor loki love: I made you cry? I don't know if I should be happy or sorry about that. Lol as for the rest about babies and all I guess you'll have to read and find out.

Epilogue

Cephera sat in the tall grasses in a field outside the palace of Mechanova. It was often she sat out there nowadays thinking of time passed by and about the life she may or may not of had if different decisions had been made. Right now she awaited the hour her daughter would return to her. Her five year old daughter Leeta was off world visiting her father. Since she reached four she spent six months with her father and six month with her mother. Before that she would spend every few months between them. Cephera remembered the letter she had been so nervous to send the day she found out she was pregnant.

'Loki,

I know we both agreed to stay away from one another and see what it would be like to live a life apart. However I have news that you may or may not be happy to hear though it really shouldn't come as a surprise. I am sure you remember the last night we seen each other. There is no easy way to tell you but I am pregnant. And as you are still the only man I've bedded that means it can only be yours. I find it ironic that after the angels finally let us lead our own lives I turn up pregnant but enough of that. This letter was only to inform you of this news. The choice is yours to be a part of this child life or to decline. I await your reply, either of which I will not judge you for.

Cephera'

When she sent the letter over using her sister he answered immediately. They agreed to both spend time with the child but her sister would remain the go between the realms as they still thought living a life separate from each other was best. Cephera couldn't have found herself happier though Seraphina insisted that Cephera was holding out for Loki and that was the reason she hadn't seen other men. But for Cephera her daughter was now her life and she saw no need for a man. She could be happy just the way she was.

Or at least that was how she felt until the last time her daughter had come home. When last her daughter had visited her father, Leeta came home with the news that Loki was betrothed. Cephera heart had taken a drop into a blank void of sadness and she realized her sister had been right. Loki was who she wanted. She had put a smile on her face and urged her daughter on to find out more. And more she got. Some princess from the realm of Nefflehiem was the woman to he wed to Loki and it was an arranged marriage. It brought her a sense of relief to know he had not chosen this for himself but she also felt bad for him. She couldn't imagine having a marriage arranged for her. But the fact remained he was getting married and she would never be with him again. They shared a daughter and for the rest of her life she would have to remember that this was the path they had chosen. It couldn't be easy for him either. Leeta looked like Cephera. Hair, eyes. Everyday he spent with his daughter just reminded him of her.

"The suns going down." Seraphina said. Cephera looked up from her grass picking and smiled. Leeta would come soon. Cephera got to her feet. "Race you!" Seraphina said and took off. The field they had been sitting in was located far into the crystal forest. Cephera raced fast behind her sister and soon they were passing the large lake not to far off the castle boundaries. It was then Seraphina pushed Cephera into the water to cheat in her head start.

Cephera sputtered water as Seraphina disappeared laughing. Cephera couldn't help but laugh as well. Her sister was in good spirits today. She dragged herself out of the water and wrung out her dress. She still had till the sun went down before her daughter would arrive at the Byfrost site, constructed shortly after she found out she was pregnant. With her dress wet she dragged herself along finding it hard to move under the now heavy material. She had time to think and most of the thoughts went back to him. Her happy attitude slowly turning sour on thoughts of what she had lost and could have had. She cursed herself for having been the one to decided they should try living a different life and see if they were meant for something else. Sure in the end he still had not wanted her as his wife but she could have continued being a friend to him and perhaps she would have grown on him.

Cephera sighed heavily and took a breather. She knew her sister was in the fits laughing at home right now. She leaned against a beautiful crystal trunk that was smooth on her back. She always liked these woods. A hand landed on her shoulder hard before she even knew she was not alone. She cried out in surprise and her cry ended abruptly when lips met hers. She would have used her magic to get away but she recognized the lips immediately. She would never forget them. Instinctively she kissed back her arms having spun around his shoulders and her fingers finding his hair. After a moment she also got her mind back on track and pushed him away. He fell away from her a step and looked at her amused.

His greens eyes looked directly into hers as she spoke. "What are you doing?" She said finally realizing how wrong the situation was.

"I was kissing you but as it seems you no longer want that I am merely standing here." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"No I mean why are you kissing me. You're betrothed, or have you forgotten or simply don't care?" Cephera had begun walking passed him. Loki had nothing of it. He grabbed hold of her pulling her flush to him.

"Are you trying to deny you don't want me because I am pretty sure the rhythm in which your heart is beating right now and the flush on your cheeks suggest otherwise." She kept her face from him and her palm keeping him back from her the best she could.

"It's wrong. We said our goodbyes I'm not your last blow out before getting hitched."

"More Midgardian talk." He sighed right before smiling. He moved backward trapping her to another tree. This one was not as smooth as the last and was uncomfortable. "It would seem the princess with whom I am suppose to marry was a well thought of plan between Thor and my father to make me realize to whom it is I actually wanted to be with." He told her his hands playing with the ties of her dress.

"Your father? Since when have you called him father." Cephera looked at him in awe.

"I just dropped a hint that my marriage is not real and that I have come to claim you as it already should have been and all you got from what I said was the fact I now call Odin father." Cephera couldn't help but grin. Loki was always difficult to get to say what he meant straight up.

"So you've come to claim me?" She asked. "What if I say no?"

"Oh I doubt that." He ravished her neck making it difficult not to smile that much more.

"Leeta!" She said suddenly. Loki pinned her wrists back to the tree when she made to move.

"Is with your sister and your father." He assured her and kissed her again. Cephera moaned as one of his hands detached the ties of her dress and moved it off her to her waist. That hand immediately seized her breast and began to play.

"You're an idiot for having let me go." She said between a kiss.

"It was your idea." He reminded between the next.

"You agreed." Cephera said biting his lip teasingly. Loki growled and hiked her up to have her legs spread around his hips. How many times had their encounters began like this. That desperate feeling of need. "Ow." She said suddenly her back hitching on a razor like edge.

"This might be better suited if you just teleported us to your room." He told her. No sooner had he said it, she had done it. The setting light outside was just enough to see him smiling at her before she motioned her finger to him to follow her to the bed. On the way she shifted the dress off her hips and stepped out of it gracefully. She could hear him removing his own clothes hastily. When she reached the bed she bent over further then she needed to and removed her underwear giving him a nice view of her ass and womanhood.

He was quick to step up behind her and wrap one arm around her waist. She gasped when his cock pressed intimately to her sex. She straightened up and he ravished her neck and shoulders. He was not being careful about leave marks. She brought her arm over her to sink into his hair letting out a sigh. "Say my name." He requested biting her ear a moment.

"Loki." She said.

"Cephera." He said to her in return and her heart skipped a few beats before he unceremoniously pushed her to be bent over her bed.

"I apologize but I have waited too long for this." He said and used his own saliva to coat himself before easing his length into her. She was already quite wet simply from anticipation. He groaned a long drawn out sound until he was fully dipped inside her heat. She too moaned at his entrance and her hands gripped handfuls of her white silky sheets. He stayed there a moment unmoving his hands gripping her hips hard. Cephera move herself forward and then back to get him going. "Impatient?" He asked her teasingly.

"I'm not the one who cut right to the fucking." She replied and cried out promptly after when he thrust into her hard. He continued his rough assault on her sensitive sex, his hands never loosening their grip the entire time. He grunted each impact. Finally one hand slid up her back and over her shoulder blades and then into her hair. Once he had a good handful of her long brown and pink tresses he pulled her by them to half stand. She moaned as his other hand cupped her breast and squeezed all the while he thrust up inside her. Her bed post was near by and she curved a little to grab hold of it. He shifted to give her better reach room and when she had a good hold of the handcrafted oak he pounded her. The entire canopy above the bed shook and for a moment. Cephera thought she might loose her mind in the sensation she had missed so much.

His manhandling of her only seemed to increase her libido and she came hard yelling with no care for who might hear her. She barely heard Loki grunting his own release as she was spinning from the high. "Cephera." He said her name in a pant as she pressed herself to the post holding it to steady herself. He had his arms now wrapped around her waist and holding himself close to her also leaning slightly. His face was buried in her hair and it was several moment before he righted himself taking her with him and placing her on her back on the bed.

"What now?" She asked peering up at him her eyes half lidded in lust and her voice soft and hazy.

"I was thinking perhaps a day to catch up on the pleasures we've missed out in." He said wickedly. "And then you would come with me to Asgard, your new home." She smiled back.

"I'd like that." She replied. "So you haven't had sex since I last saw you?" She asked. She found it odd the words he said to her earlier. His face held a look of confusion. "When you apologized you said you had been waiting a while."

"I meant waiting for you. I am a man and I will not lie. I did partake in others these passed five years. Though I doubt you have." She flushed. She hadn't expected him not to have sex. In fact it didn't bother her he had but he was very right about her.

"I haven't." She confessed. He chuckled.

"No matter how many women, nobles or whores alike not one made me feel the emotional pleasure I felt when I had you. I longed for you long after you where gone and even though it took Thor and our father to make me see it, I loved you before you left. The last night we spent together changed me. The thought of not having you each day made my heart ache though at the time I had thought it might have been Seria. I know now it was my own feelings and I regret having taken this long to claim you."

"I love you too." She said. "I will only admit this once but sometimes I'd lie here and think of you. My own hand searching out pleasures I also wished I still had." Loki laughed.

"And which hand was that?" He asked. She held up her right hand and blushed with slight embarrassment. Loki took that hand and kissed each finger. Cephera sucked in a breath when his hand dove between her legs and began to touch her like she would envision him doing late at night when she was by herself. "Like this?" He inquired a sexy tone riding his tone once more.

"No. I could never do it like you." She sighed closing her eyes.

"And now you'll never find yourself having to try again." Loki leaned down and kissed her again. She felt his cock hard and wanting once more, pressed to her hip. She had an odd feeling she would not sleep tonight just like the last time they made love.

-the end


End file.
